Konoha Boarding School
by xXHidanLover22Xx
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is the new kid at the boarding school and meets everyone. He soon falls in love with the shy Yumi Saito, but as he gets closer to her, more secrets are revealed. If you don't like it, don't read it!
1. Chapter 1:The New Kid

"Five more minutes." Naruto said sleepily

"Get up!! The new kid will be here soon!"

"I'm up!" Naruto jumped out of bed and got dressed in record time, 2 minutes. He walked into the lounge and saw that almost everyone was there. Yumi Saito and Hinata Hyuuga were in a corner, whispering in their secret language. Temari was sitting on Shikamaru's lap, playing with his hair and whispering in his ear. Ino sat on Kiba's lap, petting Akamaru, who was on her lap. Shino was in a corner looking at bugs.

Gaara was in another corner, listening to his iPod, probably a song like "Down with the Sickness" by Disturbed. He loved there music. Kankuro was at the table, finishing one of his life size puppets. Lee was next to him, watching him work and occasionally giving comments. Sakura wasn't there because she always helped Nurse Shizune in the morning. The only person not there was Ten-Ten and Neji.

Ten-Ten had moved just last week and went to a public school on the other side of the city. Neji had transferred to the other dorms, and unfortunately, had gotten a slight obsession of Yumi.

"So… When's the new kid getting here?" Naruto called out, announcing his entrance.

"In a few minutes." Kiba answered back. "Hey Yumi!"

Yumi looked up from her conversation. "Y-yes?" she stuttered.

"Are you going to talk to the new kid?" Kiba asked. Kiba was like a brother to her, caring about her, and trying to get her to get her to open up to other people.

"I-I-I d-don't k-know… b-but I-I-I'll t-try."

"Good girl. If you do, I'll get you something."

She nodded and went back to talking to Hinata in their language

"Well… " Temari stood up.

"I should start heading to Tsunade- sama's office. She wanted me to bring the newbie here." She walked through the door and Shikamaru followed. Temari stuck her head back in, "Meet us at the club," and then she left.

"Well, lets get going." Kiba said while standing up.

"Yes." Lee said, " Lets us go and greet the new kid into our school of pleasure and knowledge."

"Shut up, Lee." Gaara growled.

"Okay." He quickly said and walked out of the door.

Chapter 1: The New Kid

At the club (a all teens club)

"When are they going to get here?!" Naruto whined.

"Will you shut up?!" Gaara growled, still listening to his iPod.

"Well sorry." He said still whining, "Its not my fault that they're taking so friggin' long!"

"Look! There's Temari! " Kankuro said while standing up.

"Hey guys!" She greeted

"Hey" everyone except Hinata and Yumi said.

"Everyone…. This is Sasuke Uchiha, he's the new kid at our school." Temari said, gesturing to the kid next to her. He had black spiked up hair, a solid blue shirt, and white shorts.

"Hi." Was all he said

"Hey Sasuke, why were don't you sit down with us. We were just about to order some food."

"Alright." The only spot open was next to Yumi.

Kiba noticed he was looking around. "Go ahead. She won't bite." He took the seat. Yumi had been talking to Hinata, but immediately fell silent and dropped her head.

"Don't take it personally if she doesn't talk to you. She mostly talks to Hinata, but we can't even understand them.

"Um. Ok."

"Shishou mana." Hinata said.

(Translation: Talk to me.)

"Kai. El hini tonade."

(Translation: Fine. But he's still here.)

"So sasuke." Lee said

"Where are you from?"

"I'm from here. But I lived on the other side of town and went to a public school."

"W-w-what's it l-like at a-a p-public school?" Yumi asked

"She talks!" Lee screamed.

"It took me a whole month before she spoke to me."

"Don't be rude, Lee. Let her ask questions." Kiba said.

"Well, a public school is like this school. Only we don't stay there." Sasuke explained

"I-it sounds d-different." Yumi stuttered

"Not too much."

"Mai, nona shishou el kima mina fer minatade." Hinata said

(Translater: Wow, You're talking to him after 5 minutes.)

"How's that a surprise? Is it the shortest before she's spoken?" Sasuke asked.

"You understood her?!" Ino shouted

"Well yeah." Sasuke answered.

"She was speaking plain Japanese and latin."

"No wonder we didn't understand them." Kiba said

"Yeah. They're the ones taking Japanese and latin." Naruto piped up.

"Not to mention martial arts. They have to speak Japanese with their sensei." Kankuro said.

Everyone heard Akamaru growl and looked in the same direction as he was.


	2. Chapter 2:The New Kid Continued

Neji had seen them and was walking their way. "Hello everyone." he said. Then he saw Yumi and walked over to her. She put her head down and slouched a little in the booth. "Come on Yumi," Neji cooed," Cute girls aren't supposed to be shy. Seashou mana."(Trans: Come to me)

Yumi sat up right when he said that. She turned to face him and ssaid,"No."

"Then I'll just make you come." he growled as he grabbed her wrist and started dragging her to the door.

"L-let me go,N-neji!" she yelled, trying to free her arm.

Neji turned to face her and said,No." He turned back around but stopped. Sasuke had shown up right in front of him.

"Let her go Neji."

"What if I don't fell like it? What are you going to do about it?"

'Whatever I feel like doing."

"Y-you idiot!"Yumi spoke up," H-he can hurt you e-easily. I've s-seen it."

"I would listen to her if I were you." Neji said, still holding onto Yumi's arm.

"Yeah. Weel you're not me!" Sasuke said as he tried to land a kick on Neji; who blocked it. Neji did a straight kick, but Sasuke ducked and kicked his leg; knocking him down

Everyone in the club was watching by now. Neji realized this and quickly stood up. "We'll settle this later." he concluded before leaving out the door.

Yumi stood up and a second later was pulled into a bear-hug by Kiba." Yumi! Are you alright?"

"I-i'm fine." she answered, struggling to breath," Tina ella mam, nono baka!" (Trans: Let me go, you idiot!)

"I have no clue what you just said, but I'm sorry. You can't blame me for worrying."

"I-it's okay." She turned to face Sasuke; who had backed away when Kiba came." Arigato...Sasuke-san."(Thank you)

"Nona kinata...Yumi-chan." (You're welcome.(made up))

" **I do believe something has started.**" Kiba thought as he looked at Yumi and Sasuke.


	3. Chapter 3:School Part 1

The next day-The first class

As Sasuke walked to his first class, he thought about what had happened the day before. "** It was unusual..but I think I've made some friends.**"

When he walked into the room, he saw 6 girls huddled in the corner. He knew 2 of them were Yumi and Hinata, but he didn't know the other 4.

"O-over here, Sasuke-san." Yumi called. Sasuke walked over; still not sure about the other girls."Y-you guys. T-this is Sasuke Uchiha." she said to the four girls.

"Hello." he said.

"Hi!" two of them said happily, the other two just nodded their heads.

"S-sasuke, this is Ame, she's Shikamaru's sister." Yumi said, pointing to a slightly muscular girl with dark red eyes and waist long, black hair with red stripes.

"Yeah. the lazy boy's sister." one of them said.

"Shush!" Hinata said.

"That is Kimiko." she continued, pointing to a girl with pure coal-black eyes and waist long black hair with one stripe of red.

"She's Naruto's girlfriend and sisters with Amaria." hinata said, pointing to another girl. She easily stood out. She had pure white hair down to her waist, light sky-blue eyes, and a pretty good build for a girl.

"Don't stare at her. You don't wanna know what happens." the unknown one said.

"And the big-mouth is Usagi or Emo Nemo." Hinata said, nodding to the last girl. She had elbow length, black hair with gold streaks. Her eyes were blood red and she looked pretty tough.


	4. Chapter 4: school part 2

Sorry about the split in the chpter but typing on fanfiction is majorly confusing! Anyway...enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is the Japanese classroom, right?"Sasuke asked.

"Yeah."Ame said,"You taking it too?"

"Yeah."

"Yay!"Kimiko squealed,"We have another classmate!"

"Who else is here?"

"There's Neji, the asshole."Usagi said.

"Usagi!W-watch your language!'Yumi shouted.

'What if I don't want to?!"

"Then I'll tell Hidan not to let you in the dojo...And I'll tell him that you like him.'

Usagi was at a loss for a comeback,"Meany.'she growled and went to listening to her i-pod.

"Who else is in here?"Sasuke asked.

"T-there's no one else. N-not many people wanted a language first thing in the morning." Yumi sighed,"You know, I-i wish Ten-ten h-hadn't moved. She was so much fun i-in this class."

"Well, well."a voice came from behind,"Looks like the whole group is here.' Everyone turned and saw Neji standing in the front of the room.

'What do you mean'the whole group'?"Kimiko asked.

'I mean a whole group of young ladies I can choose from."he said, walking closer to them.(mostly Yumi)

"Don't you dare do anything Neji or I will beat your ass."Sasuke growled.

'Why can't you just let me have fun, Sasuke? Anyway, it's not like any of them belong to you."he said as he placed his hands on Yumi's shoulders.

'Yeah. But Yumi and Hinata are my frineds. I have a reason to stand up for them."he walked over to him,"And I'd appreciate it if you took your hands off of her."

"Fine."Neji said as he started to walk away,"But don't expect me to stay away for long.'

at the end of class

'Hey Sasuke!"Usagi called.

"Yeah?"

"That was nice, what you did for Yumi."

'Thanks. Umm...Do you know where advanced english is?"

"Advanced english?! I'm barely passing regular!...Anyway, it's on the second floor, last door on the right."

"Alright. Thank you, Usagi-san."

'Whatever."

at the classroom

When Sasuke walked into the classroom, he looked around for some familiar faces.

"Hello."the teacher said,"You must be Sasuke Uchiha."

'Yes I am. Is this advanced english?"he answered.

"Yes it is. And I'm your teacher, Kakashi Hatake. But you have to call me Kakashi-sensei...Anyway, you can have a seat next to Gaara."he said, pointing to Gaara in the back.

Next to Gaara, Sasuke saw Hinata and in front of Sasuke's seat was Yumi.'Thank you, sensei."Sasuke quickly took his seat, avoiding all the stares he was getting from the girls. He was used to it, it happened at every school.

"Hey?"Gaara whispered,"You're Sasuke, right?"

'Yeah."

Gaara nodded his head,"Listen, what you did for Yumi yesterday was nice of you. Kiba tried fighting back once but got hurt...badly."

"Alright class."Kakashi said, interrupting their conversation,"Due to the party, we will be having a study class."he ended with a few cheers from the class. Everyone pulled out something, some got homework, others books.

Kakashi pulled out an Icha Icha paradise book,"**Those are adult books. Great. I have a perv. for a teacher.**"Sasuke thought as he pulled out a book. He looked up and saw Yumi and Hinata whispering, while writing something down.

"Hey Gaara?"Sasuke whispered.

Gaara looked up from his book."Yeah?"

"I'm just curious, but...do you know anything about Yumi?"

'Why?"Gaara asked with a kind of teasing voice.

'I don't know. It's just that she seems different than other people I've met."

"Yeah. Yumi can be that way. None of us really know more about her. Only Kiba and Hinata have gotten through."Gaara explained then went back to reading.

"**Only them, huh? There's just something different. like that look in her eyes. What could she have seen to be so scared?**"he thought as he started reading.

end of class

"H-hey Sasuke-san."Yumi called.

"Hai?"he said, turning to face her completely.

'What c-class do you h-have now?"

"Ummm."Sasuke said as he looked at his schedule,"Math."

'N-naruto-san is there. I-it's the first door on the left on the t-third floor."

'Thank you Yumi-chan.'he said,"What class do you have?"

"A-advanced physics with Ammorie."

"**Wow! Advanced physics! She must be really smart.**"

'S-see you at l-lunch Sasuke-san."she called as she left down the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5:rest of the classes and lunch

OMG! I forgot something important.

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto!** If I did, I'd add a few more characters and one of them would've convinced Sasuke to stay:'(

Typing on here is hard. plus I've got a bunch of things going on. School is still important you know, don't want to end up dumb and poor. Any-who...continue and enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-math class-

As soon as Sasuke walked into the classroom, he was greeted by the hyper blond boy he met yesterday.

"Hey Sasuke! I'm so glad you're in this class with me!"Naruto said with a huge smile.

"Yeah. Me too."he said a little unenthusiastically,"Should we sit down?"

"Sure. Over there."they both sat down in two seats in the back,"What do you have after lunch?'

"I don't know."

"Let me see your schedule.'Naruto said, reaching out his hand.

'What classes do I have, other than English, with kiba or Hinata?'Sasuke asked as he handed it over.

""Well you have Kiba, Ino, Temari, and Shikamaru in science.'he said, looking at the piece of paper,"Both Hinata and Kiba are in health with you...And if you want to do karate, you go with the girls."

"They have martial arts in this school?"Naruto nodded,"Sweet."

"Oh, and just to let you know...you have advanced chemistry with Neji."Naruto said.

-lunch-

When Sasuke walked into the cafeteria, he saw an hilarious sight: Lee and naruto were on the table dancing! And a whole crown was cheering them on!

Sasuke quickly looked around and located Kiba sitting at one of the tables farthest from he crowd. He hurried over, being sure Naruto didn't see him.

"Hey Sasuke."Kiba said as he sat down,"How's your first day of school been?"

"Ok I guess...I have a question for you."

"Sure. Ask away."

"How do I get into the martial arts?"

"I'm not sure. you'll have to ask them."Kiba said while pointing to the other side of the cafeteria. Walking towards them was Hinata and Ame. Behind them, Sasuke could see Yumi walking slowly and writing in a notebook.

'What about us/"Ame asked as she sat down next to Kiba.

"Sasuke was just wondering about the karate."he answered.

"Do you want to take it?"Hinata asked.

"Yeah. Definitely."

"T-then come with us a-after your last class.'Yumi spoke up.

"Alright. At least now Sasuke had something to look forward to.


	6. Chapter 6:Still School! sigh

Next part.

-----------

-Health-

"Well...Here's the room."Kiba said to Sasuke.

"Hey you guys?"Sasuke asked him and Hinata.

"Yeah?"they answered at the same time.

"How bad is health?'

Hinata started to blush red and Kiba turned slightly green,"It's pretty bad."

"Just great."

-end of health-

When Sasuke walked out of the room, he was a little green in the face and still trying to hold down his lunch.

"**I can't believe the home-work Jiraiya-sensei gave us!**"he thought as he looked at the DVD in his hands,"**Well...I better hurry to science if I don't want a detention. how great that would be for my first day.**"

-science-

When Sasuke walked into the classroom, there were a few people. Kiba and Ino were in a corner seat, sitting close together. Temari and Shikamaru were the same thing only in the far back. In the front were two people he didn't know. One had dark hair with sunglasses and a gray jacket covering most of his face. The other was a girl about 15 or 16. She looked like Hinata, only younger and wiht longer hair. Even her eyes were the same.

'Hey Sasuke! Over here."Ino called. Sasuke walked over slowly, still thinking about that one girl.

"**Why does she seem so familiar?**"

His confusion must have shown on his face,"What's on your mind, Sasuke?"Kiba asked.

"Who're those two people down there?"

"The brown hair guy is Shino Aburame."Kiba started.

"He's a really nice guy, but he's a major bug geek."Ino said with a shudder.

"Who's the girl?"Sasuke continued.

"Oh, her. She's Hinata's little sister. She's like a little genius. She's here and she's only 13!!!"Ino spat with quite a bit of jealousy in her voice.

"Calm down Ino. It's not her fault she was pressured to be good in school."Kiba said in a calming voice.

Ino calmed down instantly at the sound of his voice,"Sorry."she mumbled.'So you're in this class?"Kiba asked, turning his attention back to Sasuke.

"Yeah. I'm guessing I'm early again."

"It doesn't matter. Asuma-sensei's been late for a while."Kiba reasurred him.

"I'm starting to get the feeling it has something to do with Kurenai-sensei."Ino said with a smirk.

"The Japanese teacher?!"Sasuke gasped, shocked.

'Yep!"they answered at the same time. Their conversation was ended when other students started filing into the classroom.

"Alright class! Settle down!" Asuma-sensei called out. Sasuke looked at him closely, to see if Kiba or Ino were right. Sure enough, there were a few things.

He must have been in a hurry 'cuz his teachers outfit was hastly done, his hair was ruffled, his headband was slanted, and his face was a little red.

"**Come to think of it...Kurenai-sensei looked like she had been in a hurry this morning too.**"Sasuke thought to himself.

"Told ya."Ino whispered before opening her science book

-end of class-

"Hey Sasuke!"Kiba called, catching up to him.

"Yeah?"He was getting tired of people calling after him.

"What do you have now?"

"Gym. I think."

"Then follow me. We better hurry. Guy-sensei doesn't like us being late."

"**Oh joy. Just when I was finally calmed down.**"Sasuke thought as he rushed off after Kiba and Akamaru.(A/N: Yes. Akamaru is in this story.)

-----------

Well, here's this chapter. Please review, but don't be too harsh. On my other story, Elemental Benders, the only reviews I got were abuse. And pretty much all of them were really harsh. At least to me. So be nicer when you review!


	7. Chapter 7:Gym

Chapter 4:Gym

--

-gym-

"Sasuke Uchiha! Kiba Inuzuka! You're late!"Guy-sensei shouted.

"Sorry, Guy-sensei."they mumbled.

"Hurry up and change! Sasuke! Here are your gym clothes." He handed Sasuke his clothes. They were simple dark green sweat pants with a light green shirt.

"Guy-sensei!"someone yelled. Him and Sasuke turned around to see an angry Ymui coming out of the locker room.

"What is it, my youthful student?"

"I'm not wearing these clothes!"Yumi shouted and threw them to Guy-sensei.

"Why not?"he asked, surprised.

"I am not going to wear clothes that are too small in front of a bunch teenage boys, you pervert!"she yelled, getting angrier. Sasuke looked at her eyes and saw that, instead of blank eyes, there were three tadpole dots in a circle. (Sharingan with Byakugan)

Guy-sensei saw this too. "okay! You can wear the boys' uniform!"he said quickly, handing her an extra.

"Thanks."she said. She hurried off into the girls locker room to change.

"**Wow. She can be tempermental."** Sasuke thought as he got changed.

When he came out of the boys locker room, he saw all the girls standing in a line.

"**What's going on?**"

The girls, except Yumi, were wearing tight, dark green short shorts and tight light green tank-tops.

"**Girls! Hot girls!**"Lee screamed in his head.

"**Wow! Ino/Temari looks hot in those clothes!**"Kiba and Shikamaru thought about their girlfriends.

"**Kimiko actually looks hot.**"Naruto thought to himself.

"Ok, my youthful students! Today you will experience youth through the youthful game of...dodge ball!"Guy-sensei yelled, his voice echoing in the huge gym. " But first, one adjustment! Because my youthful student, Yumi, chooses to dress as one of the boys, she will be treated as one of them for the rest of the year. So get on their side!" he yelled. He waited until she was on the boys side of the gym, " Let the youthfulness begin!"

end of gym

At the end, the boys won because of..well..all the boys plus Yumi.

" I can't believe Usagi and Ammorie didn't come today!" Kimiko yelled in the locker room.

"Shut up Kimiko!" Temari growled," I'm trying to hear what Yumi's saying."

outside the locker room

"I am not going to get changed in the boys locker room!" Yumi yelled.

"My youthful student..." Guy-sensei said, smiling," You chose to dress as one of them, so you're going to be treated as one."

"There are limits to that! They're guys and I'm a girl! Do the math!" she yelled louder.

" I am aware of that. But I'm the teacher + you're the

student you do what I say." he said, pointing to the boys locker room.

"Fine." she growled. She turned towards the door and yelled," And you guys better get away from that door and stop eavesdropping!" then she went to get her clothes from the girls locker room.

The girls could hear groans and exclamations on the other side of the gym.

boys locker room

"How could she have known we were at the door?!" Naruto yelled.

"I think she has eyes in the back of her head." Lee said, trying to be scary.

"I'm not an alien!" a voice snapped behind them. They turned around and saw a VERY angry Yumi standing in the doorway.

" **To think , last time I talked to/ saw her , she was completely shy and stuttering . I wonder if she always has these mood swings** . " Sasuke thought as he walked to the back. Yumi started following but went farther back into the dark row of lockers.

"** At least I have some privacy back here .**" she thought as she started to change into her school uniform .


	8. Chapter 8:Karate

Okay. I figured out how to get this up faster. Some fighting is coming up, okay?

--

Chapter 5:Karate

martial arts -9:oo p.m

"Hurry up, Sasuke-san!" Kimiko called.

"I'm coming!"

"Hey! Wait for us!" Ammorie called, running to catch up with Usagi and Ame in tow.

"Where were you guys during P. E ?" Kimiko asked.

"No where! " Usagi and Ammorie answered at the same time.

" Translation : Oh Kim! We were in our dorm rooms having the best boring time of our lives. And I, Usagi , was cutting my wrists again!" she said in an over cheerful tone.

"How do you know?!" Usagi yelled at her.

' You're wearing your wrist bands again. You only wear them when you do." she stated matter-of-factly.

"Hey guys?" Sasuke said, trying to get their attention back," Where's that music coming from?"

"Yumi must've gotten here before us again." Ame said while opening the door to the dojo.

"** I know this song .**" Sasuke thought as he followed the girls,"** It 's War by Edwin Starr .**"

A man in his early twenties was circling with Yumi, getting ready to spar. He threw a punch but Yumi dodged and got him in the stomach. She stepped back as Hinata stopped the music.

""You need to strike harder, Saito!" he yelled at her.

"I know! I'm trying!" she yelled back," I'd do better if I could do a free fight!"

"Well we're here now Yumi. So you can't yet." Ammorie said.

"We'll have one at the end of class." the man promised her," Besides, I want to see what you can do, Saito."

"Hidan-sensei! You have a new student!" Ame squealed, pushing Sasuke forward.

"Konbanwa .(Trans: Good evening) What is your name?" the man called Hidan asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Hidan's eyes widened with realization," You're the one who's family.."

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't talk about that." Sasuke interrupted.

"W-why? W-what's wrong?" Yumi asked.

Hidan looked at Yumi as if she was from a different world," I've never known you to stutter, Saito." Then he looked at Sasuke and gave a small smile.

"You baka!" Yumi yelled as she punched Hidan in the jaw," Don't you jump to conclusions just by a few things!"

"Touched a nerve , have I?" he said, rubbing his jaw that was starting to bruise,"You can't hit hard when you're calm. But when you're angry, you hurt like H !"

"Sensei? Can we get to training already?" Ammorie asked.

"Training time!" Kimiko shouted.

"Shut up!" Ammorie yelled as she kicked her in the side, sending her to the door.

"Geez! The girls sure are temperamental today." Sasuke said.

" I agree with you . Usagi-chan! Take Ishiyama to Nurse Shizune." Hidan-sensei ordered. Usagi nodded and picked her up, none too gently I might add.

"Alright. Let's start with the warm-ups."

"S-sensei. I-I have a question." Yumi said.

"What is it, Saito?"

"H-how come y-you always call us b-by our last n-names, but y-you call Usagi b-by her first? And w-with the chan?"

"I have my reasons."

"Y-you like her!"Yumi said in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up, you B !" he yelled.

"What did you just call me?!" she yelled back.

"I called you a B . You got a problem with that, Saito?"

"You're messing with the wrong girl on the wrong day." she growled as she lowered herself into an attack stance.

"Show me what you got." Hidan said calmly.

"Here I come!" She started running towards him with her hands clenched into fists. She quickly did a punch towards his face, but he dodged it.

"Is that all you've got?!" he was too busy asking that he didn't notice the foot heading for his head. Yumi smiled as the collision sent him flying sideways.

"What the H 's going on here?!" Usagi shouted as she came through the door.

"Hidan-sensei called Yumi a B And now it's an all-out fight." Ammorie explained in one breath.

"Usagi! You're on my side." Hidan said," Besides...you could use a little training." he added.

"No matter. I can take you both on." Yumi said, smiling.

"Fine! I'm not scared to face you Yumi!" Usagi shouted as she walked over to Hidan.

"Fine then. Bring it on!"

Usagi ran towards Yumi with a fist at her side. She went for Yumi's stomach but she blocked it. She threw another punch with her other hand but that was blocked too.

"You're pretty good, Usagi." Yumi said with a sly smile.

"Thanks!"

"But I'm better!" she growled as she pushed Usagi away and went after Hidan.

"Going straight for me, huh?" Hidan said as he got ready to block any attack," Where did you go?"

" **One minute she 's in front of me and the next she 's gone! . . . I might not be dealing with a normal girl in a predictable fight .**" he thought as he looked around for her.

"Looking for me?" he heard a whisper in his ear.

"You're pretty fast...for a girl," He turned around and kicked her right in the side and sent her across the room,"but not fast enough." he finished with a smile and a small laugh.

"Sasuke!" she called, "How good are you at fighting?"

"Pretty good. Why?" he answered.

" ' Cuz you're on my side." she replied as she stood up," **Man ! Hidan-sensei can kick !**" she thought as she held her side.

"Are you alright, Yumi?" Sasuke asked with a tint of worry in his voice.

"I-I'm fine. Just focus. Y-you take Usagi. S-she'll be easier."

"You're still stuttering, Saito...Why don't you give up? You won't win against me." Hidan said.

"That may be. B-but I'm going to try."

"Fine. Then prepare to be hurt."

" **I have to win . I have to show him that I ' m better than he thinks .**" Yumi thought as she ran towards Hidan.

end of the fight 10:00 p.m.

In the end Yumi had won the over-all fight. Usagi had knocked Sasuke out and then she and Hidan double-teamed Yumi. Somehow she was able to block any attack coming from any direction.

At the end, Sasuke regained consciousness and Yumi fell unconscious from exhaustion.

"Uchiha! Take Saito to Nurse Shizune. You're dismissed." Hidan ordered.

"What a drag! We didn't get to have any training." Ame whined.

"You're starting to sound more and more like your brother each day." Ammorie sighed.

"Usagi! Please stay." Hidan called.

after everyone's gone

"Daijobu, Hidan-sensei?" Usagi asked curiously. (Trans: Are you alright?)

"Hai.(Yes) But there's something I need to tell you." he replied nervously.

"Can you hurry up? I have a ton of homework to do." she complained.

"Uhh...Never mind. You're dismissed. Ja ne."

"Um. Ok. Ja ne." Usagi said confused.


	9. Chapter 9:Pictures

I'm happy. i can get chapter after chapter up.

**disclaimer: If i did, it'd be sooo different.**

--

Chapter 6:Pictures

Nurse Shizune's office 11:50 p.m

"** When is she going to wake up?! **" Sasuke thought as he looked over Yumi. She just laid there like a lifeless lump of flesh. Her eyes were closed, her face was pale, and she had a little blood at the corner of her mouth. Sasuke could see bruises starting to form on her arms and legs.

" **I wonder what I missed while I was out . I'm guessing it was one heck of a fight .**"

"Mmmm ...Where am I?" he heard. He looked down to Yumi and saw that she had waken up.

"Yumi! Are you alright?"

"I don't know...Where am I? What time is it? How long have I been out?"

"You're at the nurse's office. It's 11:55. And you've been out for an hour and 55 minutes." he answered quickly," Any other questions?"

"Yeah. Who won and how did I get here?"

"Well...I'm guessing you won and I brought you here...Any other questions?"

"No. At least not yet." Yumi was blushing lightly at the mention of Sasuke, a boy, carrying her to the nurse...from the other side of the school...where people could've seen them. Oh how a bunch of girls would hate her for getting the hot new kid.

"** Did I just address Sasuke-san as 'the hot new kid ' ?! **" Yumi thought in shock.

"Well, well.. Sleeping Beauty has finally awakened." Nurse Shizune said as she came into the room," How ya feelin' ?"

"Sore." Yumi answered.

"How did this happen exactly?" Shizune asked as she took Yumi's temperature.

"I got into a fight with Hidan-sensei."

"Really? Who won? I've been waiting for a student to kick his butt."

"Well...I won!" Yumi exclaimed happily as she threw up her arms,"Ow!"

"What's wrong?!" Sasuke asked.

"My side...When Hidan kicked me." Yumi replied through clenched teeth.

"I can give you some pain-killers for your side. Other than that, you're fine."

"So I can go back to my room?"

"Yes. But once you get there, you need to get right to bed." Shizune said sternly.

" But...!" Yumi started to whine.

"No buts!" Shizune cut her off," I don't care how much homework you have, I'll write a note excusing you . Alright?"

"Fine." she groaned," But I don't know if I can get there by myself."

"Sasuke will help you?" It was more of a question than a statement.

Sasuke got the hint,"I will."

"Alright. Do you want the meds. Yumi?"

"No thanks." she said as she climbed out of the bed," I'll be fine."

"Alright then. You may go."

heading to the girls dorm room

"So...Today sure was interesting." Sasuke said as he tried to start a conversation. He was helping Yumi to her dorm room, which the walk was, as Shizune guessed, was supposed to help her. Instead, it made her worse.

Her face was even paler(if that was possible), the red rim around her eyes was getting larger, and her breathing was getting heavier.

"Yes. It certainly was different." she panted.

"Daijobu? Do you want to go back to Shizune?"

"No. I'm fine . You don't need to worry about me." she said as she tried to steady her breath. " **It was one fight ! I shouldn't be like this! **" she thought as she climbed the stairs.

"Umm...Yumi? Maybe you should go back to the nurse."

"Why are you worried about me? I-I'm ..just...fine." As she said the last sentence, she started to fall unconscious.

Sasuke sighed,"** I'll just take her to her dorm room . Good thing she told me the number .**"

Yumi's room

"**At last I found her room .**" Sasuke thought. He knocked on the door and waited for Hinata to answer it.

"Yes?"she asked when she opened the door," Oh my god! What happened?!"

"She fainted on the way back." Sasuke explained," Where's her room?"

"Follow me." Hinata quickly led him to Yumi's room.

"**Wow !** " Sasuke thought when Hinata opened her door. Yumi's room was based on pretty much 3 colors: black, white, and blue.

Her blanket was a yin-yang symbol with the same kind of pillow. Her walls were each a different shade of blue. Her desk was filled with books and papers. On one wall were posters of different famous people: Michelle Kwan, Evanescence, Bruce Lee, and Within' Temptation. On the floor, against that wall was: a fold-up stand, a stack of music, and a violin.

"You can put her on her bed." Hinata said as she left. Sasuke carefully laid Yumi down and pulled the covers up just below her chin .

Just as he turned around, he saw something that caught his eye,"**Hmmm . . . . What 's this?**"

One wall in Yumi's room was completely covered with pictures. The ones to the left were older and showed Yumi when she was younger. As they went along the wall, she got older, and ended with recent ones with her and her friends, and recent school pictures.

But there was one that he was looking at,"** It 's me. . . .and her. . . . with our families . But how is that possible ?! I don't remember anything like that happening** .**"**" What are you looking at?" he heard quietly behind him. He turned around quickly and saw Yumi. She was leaning against the wall nearest her bed and looked horrible.

"You shouldn't be out of bed Yumi." he said as he walked over to her.

"I-I'm fine...Just...sick." she slurred out,"I'm okay." She took a step forward but stumbled," Alright. I-I-I'm not okay."

"Yumi?"

"Yes?"

"I have a question about one of your pictures on your wall."

"S-sure. What is it? W-which one?" she asked as she leaned on Sasuke and walked over to the wall.

"That one." he said, pointing to the family photo.

"Yeah. I remember when that was taken..."she paused," It was the day before my family was murdered."

"Nani?! (What?!) What do you mean they was murdered?!"

"I-it's nothing . Forget I said anything." she said quietly. She turned to go to her bed but started to fall. She quickly caught her balance and stumbled to her bed.

"Yumi? How old were you when it happened?"

Yumi sighed," Since somehow I know you're not going to let it go...I-I guess I have no choice." she paused for a minute," I was seven years old, just like that younger boy in the picture."

"Who're the three girls around you? And who was the boy?"

"Those three girls were ...my sisters. And I don't remember who the boy was...But I do remember he had an older brother named Itachi." Tears started to form in her eyes," He was the one that killed them."

" **So he killed her's too? I wonder what she would do if I told her that boy was me. . . . Maybe she won't do anything .**" he thought as he walked over to her and sat next to her.

"It was getting dark and I was late getting home." Yumi continued.

"** She must have been holding this in for a while. . . . Oh well . I'll just let her talk . **"

"When I turned the corner, I saw my aunt and uncle and a bunch of other family members fighting someone. He killed them, one by one. " she sighed and then continued," I hurried to tell my sisters. But I was too late . "

" **What does she mean too late ?**"

"They had put up a fight. My oldest sister was on her bed with kunai all over her. My last sister was on the floor, with even more kunai.." she laughed a little," She always did fight longer...My second oldest sister was against the wall, blood running down her face, her eyes closed...with a kunai right in her heart."

"I ran to tell my parents but I was too late for them too." Little tears started to fall down her face. Sasuke put an arm around her hoping she wouldn't fully cry," I opened the door and saw them sitting, facing each other. I called out their names, but before they could even turn their heads to look at me one last time...they were killed." She couldn't take it any longer! She let the tears fal from her eyes and buried her face in Sasuke's shoulder.

15 minutes later

Yumi stopped crying and her breathing went back to normal.

"Yumi?" Sasuke whispered. She didn't answer. "** Oh great . She's asleep .**" He carefully lifted her head off his shoulder and laid her down. He quietly walked out of the room, but not before taking one last look at the pictures.

outside the room

"OMG!! Where's Yumi?!" Usagi yelled as she bursted through the door.

"Shut up, Usagi!" Hinata and Sasuke hissed.

"Where's Yumi? Is she alright?" she whispered.

"She's fine. She's sleeping so keep your voice down." Sasuke explained.

"Hey Sasuke?" Usagi looked confused," Why's your shirt wet?"

"Huh?! Oh...I-it's nothing."

"Uh-huh." Usagi said suspiciously," So...what happened?!"

Sasuke sighed," Yumi told me how her family was murdered by my brother."

"Your brother?!" Hinata yelled.

"Yeah. Only she doesn't know that so I'd appreciate it if you don't tell her."

"I won't." Hinata said.

"Fine." Usagi sighed," I was kind of hoping to use it against you, but...okay."

"Good...Maybe we should get some sleep for tomorrow." Sasuke suggested.

"Good idea." Hinata and Usagi answered at the same time. They said their good-nights' and slept for the rest of the time they had left.


	10. Chapter 10:Lunch and Auditions

I'm happy. i can get chapter after chapter up. With the audition thing, i don't really continue with it afterward 'cuz I kina got away from it. And with Hinata and Yumi speaking thier made up language. Sorry.

**disclaimer: If i did, it'd be sooo different.**

--

Chapter 7: Lunch and Auditions

the second day of school

lunch

It was finally lunch time and all of them were there... even Usagi and Ammorie ! Naruto and Rock Lee had another sugar eating contest and were dancing on the tables again. Akamaru was running around, stealing some food, occasionally eating some of Kiba's.

Yumi was filling Sasuke in on what he missed in the fight when someone came up behind them. She had long black hair in a loose ponytail, her school uniform was a bit different, and she had on a headband with a music note on it.

" **I 'm guessing she's from the other dorms .**" Sasuke thought as she walked up. Everyone at the table fell silent.

" Neji-san would like Yumi to sit with him today. And he said she better cooperate." she said coldly.

"Yeah?! Well you can tell Neji-teme that she's just fine here Kin!" Kiba snarled.

"What are you doing Yumi?!" everyone heard Hinata say. They looked to see what she was talking about and saw Yumi getting up and walking to Kin.

"D-don't worry. I-I just want t-to give him a message. And he's going to remember it."

Neji's table

"I'm surprised you're not being reluctant in coming to me Yumi."Neji said with a sly smile.

"I-I only came to tell you one thing, Neji-kun." Yumi said with a shy smile. She purposely wouldn't keep her eyes on him. She forced a blush onto her cheeks to make the act more real.

"And what would that be?"

"Well...I-I wanted t-to tell you..."she said slowly, as she walked towards him. Behind her back, she balled her hands into fists. "**Okay. I 'm in hitting range . But . . . will he see it coming ?**"

" I-I wanted to tell you to leave me alone !" She threw a punch and got Neji right in the face. Before she could do anything else, another sound-dorm boy ran up behind and grabbed her.

"Let me go!" Yumi yelled as she tried to kick the person behind her.

"Not until Neji-senpai says to." a low voice growled.

"Let her go, Zaku." Neji groaned. He had blood at the corner of his mouth and his nose was bleeding severely. The side of his face was starting to bruise, just like Hidan's had.

Kiba ran up and grabbed Yumi's arm and started pulling her away.

"Let go! I 'm not finished with him!"

"Yes you are! Now let's go before Tsunade-sama comes and pounds you!" He dragged her back over to their table where everyone was waiting.

"Way to go Yumi! You kicked his butt!"Ame yelled as she punched a fist into the air.

"Yeah, well that's not all he's got coming."

'Yes it is. I shouldn't even have allowed you to go over there." Kiba growled.

"Anyway...Ja ne . I have drama auditions ."

"Wait! So do I." Sasuke said.

"See you guys later. Have fun!" Kiba called.

auditorium

"Good afternoon students." a woman in front of the stage said," I am Kaida-sensei and director of this play..Oh! And welcome to the world of theater."

"Be careful around her." Yumi warned Sasuke," She's a fanatic about the theater."

"Before we begin the auditions," Kaida-sensei's voice boomed," I would like to introduce my assistant director, Ame Nara." Behind her, Ame stepped out.,"Now! Let us begin!"

Sasuke's audition-Romeo

Sasuke walked up on stage holding the script he had gotten a week before.

"You may begin."Kaida-sensei said.

Sasuke took a deep breath,"Oh, Juliet! We could never be together for you are the east and I am the west. But, somehow, my love, we shall find a way."

"Bravo!" Kaida clapped," Can you please act part 2, scene 5?"

"Um..Sure, I guess." He took another deep breath," Oh Juliet! How can I resist thee? Your hair is as beautiful as your eyes. Your eyes are as bright as a thousand candles. Your lips are as red as gems and your face is as valuable and beautiful as gold."

"Amazing! You're our new Romeo!" Kaida announced," Next!" Yumi quickly walked up on stage, "** At least Sasuke-san isn't here to watch** ."

"You are ...Yumi Saito. Am I correct?" Yumi nodded," You may begin ."

"Oh Romeo! I do not care if we are separated, for you are always in my heart. I could not forget thou's kindness and understanding. Soon, my love, we shall be united."

"Arigato.(Thank you) Can you please do Juliet's part: part two, scene five?"

"Ok." she quickly looked at the page," **What if I become Juliet ? Oh no! Then that means I 'd have to kiss. . . **"

"Anytime now." Kaida-sensei said interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh, gomen nasai.(I'm sorry)" she took a deep breath," Oh Romeo! I could not resist thou's kindness and love. It is cruel how they keep us separated! But we shall not fret, my love, for we shall be together soon."

"That's it!" Kaida shouted," You're our Juliet!" Yumi was frozen; partially from happiness, and partially from shock.

"** Uh-oh .**"

martial arts

"I I see you're h-holding a grudge a-against me, Hidan-sensei." Yumi said.

"Shut up, you B ."

"D-didn't you learn you're l-lesson last time about calling m-me that?"

"Just shut up Saito!"

"What's going on this time?" Usagi asked as she came through the door.

"Oh it's n-nothing really." Yumi answered," Anyway...I-I heard you tried out for the p-play."

"I heard you got the role of Juliet."

"Who's Romeo?"Hinata asked.

Yumi's face drained a little of color," Sasuke got that part."

"You should be happy about that." Ame said," I mean, I know you like him."

"I-I do not!"

"You do too!"

"I DO NOT !"

"Fine! You don't." Ame caved," But I know you're going to love that kiss."

"What kiss?" Sasuke asked as he came in.

"The kiss that Romeo and Juliet do in the play." Usagi said teasingly.

"Oh. Well...who's Juliet?"

"She is!" Kimiko squealed, pointing to Yumi.

Sasuke was frozen. His face showed shock but his eyes shined with pleasure. A blush only Sasuke could see formed on Yumi's face.

"** Why do I feel this way? **" Yumi thought to herself," **It 's not like I like him. He's only a friend . I mean. . .it's not like the kiss would mean anything. But what's with that look in his eyes? It's like he's happy that he's going to kiss me.**"

"** Wait ! Why am I happy ?**" Sasuke thought,"** I don't like Yumi like that. Or . . . . do I ? I'm confused. And now these feelings are coming up just 'cuz I have to kiss her **."

"Are you guys done talking?!" Ammorie yelled.

"Y-yeah. Let's just get to training." Yumi said, snapping back to reality.

9:00 p.m that day

"AHHHHHHHH!!" The piercing scream ripped down the hallway and through any doors unfortunate to be open.

in the lounge

"Sounds like Ammorie and Usagi got another victim." Yumi said without even looking up from her book.,"I wonder who was stupid enough to go this time."

"Hey guys." Naruto said as he came in," Have you guys seen Sakura?" Yumi, Ame, Hinata, Ino, Temari, and Kimiko all looked up at each other. They dropped what they were doing and ran for the girls' hallway.

Ino was the first one there. The end of the hallway was dark and misty. On door number 50 hung two signs. One said: Do Not Enter For Your own Safety. A hand-painted one below it read: Never Mind. Just Ignore That Sign.

Ino jiggled the handle but it was locked.

"Move outta my way!" Temari hissed. Everyone moved and she stepped back. She ran to the door and slammed it with her shoulder. The lock gave way and the door opened.

Sakura was on the floor, curled up into a ball. She had tiny cuts bleeding on her arms. Ammorie was sitting on her bed, flipping through a gothic magazine.

"Hey guys." they heard her monotone voice from behind the paper," What's up?"

"Before I-I yell" Yumi said, "Where's Usagi?"


	11. Chapter 11:Confessions

I'm happy. Things are going smootly now. But that just means that something big, and bad si going to hapen soon. It always does. Something happens and then Fate brings something bad. I swear, she just loves to burst my happy bubble! Any-who..continue.

--

Chapter 8: Confessions 

Usagi

martial arts dojo

"Konbanwa, Hidan-sensei.(Good Evening)" Usagi said as she walked into the dojo.

"Konbanwa Usagi-chan. Onegai(Please), come to my office."

office

"Sooo... Is there something you wanted me for?" Usagi asked, her eyes full of hope.

"Yes. But first...What do you think of me?"

"Well...I definitely think you're kawaii.(cute) Oops!" she quickly covered her mouth.

Hidan gave a little smile," Anything else?"

Everything came out in a rush of words,"I think you're really smart, and funny, and you look totally hot with your shirt off!"

Hidan gave a little laugh. His eyes were filled with pleasure and relief and his face showed amusement.

'What's so funny?" Usagi looked disappointed.

"Two things. One: You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to tell me the truth." he got up and walked over to her with his face inches from her's," And two: You don't know how cute you look with that blush of your's."

"W-what does that have to do with anything?" Usagi asked, her face getting redder.

"Well...You see..the truth is...I really like you."

"Oh!...Well why didn't you just say so?! But..uh...can you back up a little, please?"

"Why should I?" Hidan asked, his voice dripping with lust and love; his face getting closer.

" 'Cuz you're getting too close. It's almost as if you want to..." she was cut off by Hidan's lips crashing with her's," **He's so rough. . . yet so good!**" Usagi thought happily.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands snaked their way to her waist. Hidan gently lifted her out of the chair and slammed her against the wall.

Usagi gasped and Hidan took the chance and slipped his tongue into her mouth,"** I wish this would go on forever . No . I need air!**" Usagi moved her hands to Hidan's shoulders and gently pushed him back.

Hidan took the hint and stepped back,"You like?" he panted.

"Definitely." Usagi gasped. Hidan jerked his head towards the closed office door," What's wrong Hidan-kun?"

"Shhhh." he whispered," Someone's coming." Usagi concentrated on her ears and, sure enough, she heard someone.

in the hallway outside the dojo

"What could Hidan-sensei want with Usagi?" Kimiko asked, extremely confused.

"I-I can't believe you h-haven't figured it out yet." Yumi sighed.

"Really Kim. It's completely obvious." Ame said while rolling her eyes.

"Then explain it to me 'cuz obviously I'm not seeing it."

Hidan's office

"Just pretend this didn't happen." Hidan said," And I'll see you tomorrow in class."

"Well...not actually _in_ class." Usagi sighed.

"Do you really want to be in this class?"

"Definitely."

"Then...I'll help you with your subjects ...as long as you work hard at school and my class."

"I will! I definitely will!" Usagi promised happily.

"Then I'll see you in class tomorrow." He quickly gave her a kiss on the lips, then went to the door to hold it open for her.

"Oyuminasai(good night) Hidan-kun." Usagi said as she walked across the dojo.

"Oyuminasai, Usagi-koi." Hidan said before closing the door.

dojo

"Usagi!" Kimiko squealed as she ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Get the F off me ,you dumb A !"Usagi yelled as she pushed Kimiko off of her.

"Where have you been?!" Ame yelled at her.

"W-why were y-you in Hidan-sensei's o-office?" Yumi asked quietly.

"How did you know I was in there?"

"I...uh...I h-have my w-ways." she said as she stepped back.

"** She always has been scared of me. . .Except that one time during karate .**"Usagi thought as she watched Yumi trying to melt behind Ame and Kimiko.

"So..what were you doing with Hidan-sensei?" Kimiko asked, still confused.

"Um...Well...I-it's nothing."

"What happened?" Ame pressed on, suspicious.

"None of your business!"Usagi yelled.

"Sure. Whatever."Ame sighed.

"Alright. Let's just go. "Kimiko said.

All four of them left the dojo, Usagi in front, Ame and kimiko behind her, and Yumi way behind them.

lounge

"Where have you been?!" Ino screeched.

"Ino! Calm down!" Kiba shouted.

"Sorry." she mumbled.

"So...where have you been?" Temari asked Usagi more calmly.

"None of your business!" Usagi snapped. She quickly turned around and went down the girls' hallway.

"Ok. So what happened Yumi?" Hinata asked.

"I-if I told you, s-she would kill me."

"Just tell us. She's not going to find out." Kankuro said, trying to persuade her.

"Oh yeah. Like she should listen to you." Gaara scoffed." Last time someone listened to you, they ended up in the hospital, more specifically, I did." he explained farther.

"Don't worry Yumi. That's not going to happen to you." Kankuro pressed on.

"Well...okay." she paused a second to make sure Usagi wasn't listening," While we were coming down the hallway to the dojo, U-usagi was in H-hidan's office."

"And?!" Naruto yelled.

"Hidan-sensei and Usagi were kissing!" she finished quickly.

"Yumi!! I'm going to kill you!!" everyone heard Usagi scream. They heard a door slam and footsteps running down the hallway. Usagi came running out of the hallway and went straight for Yumi.

"Ah!!" Yumi screamed as she started running. She tripped and hit her head hard on the side table. "** Ouch .**" she thought before passing out. Usagi didn't notice she passed out. She picked her up by the front of her shirt and brought her up to eye level.

"You're going to pay for that!" Usagi yelled as she got ready to punch her.

"Usagi!" a voice snapped. She turned her head and saw the principal standing in the entrance to the lounge. Kiba took the chance and quickly, but carefully, took Yumi.

"Mind telling what you were about to do to Yumi?!" Tsunade-sama yelled.

"Yes I do mind." Usagi growled.

"I don't care if you mind! Tell me now!" she yelled.

"I was about to hurt her for telling them I kissed Hidan-sensei!"

"Don't get mad at her, Usagi-chan." Kankuro said," We persuaded her to tell us."

"Yeah. And it wasn't that hard either." Gaara scoffed.

"Wait. You kissed a teacher?!" Tsunade yelled.

"Talk about delayed reaction." Temari rolled her eyes.

"Yes I did, you B !" Usagi yelled at her.

"What did you just call me?! You are to respect your elders, Usagi!" Tsunade yelled back," You have detention with me for a week!" she said before leaving down the hallway.

Usagi snapped back down to earth," Where's Yumi?!" she yelled at everyone. She saw something in the corner of her eye and turned to see what was moving. Kiba was quietly carrying Yumi towards the girls' dorms, her unconscious in his arms.

"Where the H Do you think you're going?!" she yelled at Kiba as she walked over to him.

"I'm taking her to her room. Where else?" he answered calmly.

"Why would she need to be in her room?" she asked coldly.

" Um...'Cuz she's knocked out. It'd be best for her to be there."

"Not until I get my revenge!" Usagi said as she lunged for Yumi, but instead, got a painful kick in the side.

"Don't you touch her." someone said. Usagi looked up and saw Sasuke.

"Why do you care? It's not like you like her." she paused a minute," Unless you do."

"I do not!" he snapped, blushing hard.

Usagi started laughing hysterically."You like her! You like her!" she sang. Sasuke groaned.

"** Why me**?" he asked in his head as he walked around Usagi and towards Yumi's room.

Yumi's room: Kiba, Yumi, Hinata, Shizune, and now Sasuke

When Sasuke came into Yumi's room: Shizune was wrapping a bandage around Yumi's head, Kiba was sitting next to her, and Hinata was looking at the picture wall.

"How is she?" Sasuke asked as Nurse Shizune stood up.

She smiled a little," She'll be fine. She just needs to rest a little." Before she went out the door, she said," And I want all of you to make sure she stays in bed tonight."


	12. Chapter 12:Sleepwalking and Graves

I'm happy. Things are going smootly now. But that just means that something big, and bad si going to hapen soon. It always does. Something happens and then Fate brings something bad. I swear, she just loves to burst my happy bubble! Any-who..continue.

--

Chapter 9: Sleepwalking and Graves

!2:00 a.m-midnight

Yumi's P. O. V

I was walking down the hallway, but I was still sleeping.

"** What's going on?!**" I thought. I was crossing the lounge, towards the boys' hallway.

Usagi's P. O. V

"** I wonder who's out there.**" I thought. I had heard a door opening and closing, and then footsteps that were getting fainter and fainter.

I sighed,"** I guess I'll go see what's going on .**" I thought as I climbed off my black bed.

Yumi's P. O. V

I was standing in front of one of the guys dorm room. Everything I've been doing has been involuntary . Now I was knocking on the door. I could hear someone moving around inside. Who was it? What was I doing?

Usagi's P. O. V

I heard knocking , but it was from across the hall. My "cat-eyes", as everyone called them, could see someone across the room. The person had long, dark hair, and there was something wrapped around their head.

"Yumi!" I whispered to myself. Before I could do anything, light flooded out into the hallway, and she collapsed in the doorway.

Gaara'a P. O. V

I open the door and Yumi collapses right in the doorway!

"What the H was she doing?! Sasuke said she was supposed to stay in bed."

regular view

Gaara went back into the room to get Sasuke; he knew where her room was. He quietly walked into his room and over to his bed.

"Sasuke! Wake up!" he hissed.

"Mmmm...Five more minutes." he said sleepily.

"Sasuke! Yumi needs your help."

"What?! Where is she?!" he asked as he climbed out of bed.

"She's at the door." Gaara replied emotionless. Sasuke hurried out of the room.

hallway

"Yumi!"Sasuke cried out, quietly.

"Mmmm." she groaned .

"** What the H was she doing?!**" Sasuke thought," Oro?" (Huh?)

Yumi was getting up, but her eyes were closed," Kimara." she mumbled as she started walking towards the lounge.

"Where are you going, Yumi?"

"What's she doing?" Gaara asked.

"I think she's sleep-walking." Sasuke guessed.

"You better follow her to make sure she doesn't get into any trouble."

"Hai. Ja ne." (Yeah. See ya)

following Yumi w/ Usagi following them

"** Where is she going?!**: Sasuke thought as he followed Yumi past the classrooms.

Usagi's P. O. V

"** Wait! Why am I following them? Oh yeah. ' Cuz I was bored.**" I thought. But how could I pass up an opportunity to get them in trouble?

regular P. O. V

By now they had followed Yumi outside.

It was a perfect night. The sky was a cloudless, navy-blue space. Stars littered the sky like fireflies drawn to a light. The moon was full and illuminated the earth in a blanket of pale yellow light.

Sasuke was following Yumi , with difficulty I might add. And Usagi was following both of them easily, thanks to her cat eyes.

"** Where did she go?!**" Sasuke thought as Yumi disappeared into the shadows once again.

"I know where she went"he heard. Sasuke jumped and slowly turned around to find...Usagi...laughing! "You have no idea how high you jumped! I wouldn't be surprised if you P your pants!." she forced out.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Sasuke said sarcastically," Now where did she go?!"

"Only if you keep it a secret."

"Why?"

Usagi's voice dropped to a whisper and she became serious," 'Cuz it's where she always sleepwalks at full moon," she paused for a second,"It's a hidden place where her family is buried."

(Dun-Dun-Duuuuunnnn!...Sorry! Just wanted the dramatic music to a dramatic scene. Continue.)

Sasuke was at a loss for words.

"Close your mouth and let's go." Usagi said as she passed him. Usagi walked forward through a clump of bushes and disappeared. Sasuke quickly followed and soon found himself inside a cave. Green things hung from the ceiling and were giving off a faint glow. Rocks jutted up from the ground and others hung down. Somewhere, nearby, Sasuke head running water.

He took a few more steps and found himself before an amazing sight.

To the right was a magnificent, thundering waterfall that flowed into a river. Grass covered the ground like a dark, green blanket. Scattered everywhere were full-bloomed Sakura trees; the flowers closed for a night's sleep. Crickets chirped slowly from different places. All around were steep walls of rock that jutted up into the sky. Above, the moon shined brightly.

"What is this place?!" Sasuke thought out loud.

"A place you're not supposed to be at." someone growled.

"Uh-oh." Usagi said slowly. Her and Sasuke turned around to see Yumi. She looked the same only her eyes were different. Instead of being white, they were blood-red with three tadpole dots in a circle.

"What did you do to my sisters?!" she snapped.

"What is she talking about?"Usagi asked.

"She's probably still sleepwalking. She sees us as the person that killed them." Sasuke said." Yumi! Wake up! It's us!" Sasuke shouted.

"You thought you would get away with it, didn't you?!" she asked as she took a step forward. As she did, Usagi and Sasuke stepped back.

"Yumi! Wake up!" Usagi tried.

"You thought you could get away with killing Kimara, Hikari, and Kiyoko, huh?"

"We need to wake her up before something bad happens." Sasuke said.

"No s Sherlock." Usagi snapped.

"Wait...I have an idea."Sasuke said," I just need you to get her near the water."

"Alright. What are you going to do?"

"Just get her near the water." Sasuke hissed as he lower himself into the river. It was surprisingly warm for this time of year.

"You killed all of them for your own entertainment, didn't you?" Yumi continued to ask as she walked forward.

"Uh...Yeah! I did. You got a problem with that?" Usagi said, improvising.

Yumi growled but said nothing. She took a couple steps forward so that she was a couple feet away from the water.

"** Now's my chance.**" Sasuke thought as he looked past the surface of the water. He cupped his hands, palms up and out, and forced a handful of water up.

SPLASH!!

"Ah!" Yumi quickly screamed. She was now awake, but with a consequence. She had tripped over her feet and was falling over the bank.

SPLASH!!

"You idiot! Go F ing get her!" Usagi yelled.

"I'm going! I'm going!"Sasuke dived in after her. He opened his eyes, quickly looking around for Yumi. He spotted her near the bottom, but...

"**Why isn't she trying to swim up? Duh! She's unconscious again ."**Sasuke thought as he swam down towards her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and started swimming up.

at the top

Usagi was waiting impatiently; swearing on and off," That A hole's going to F ing pay! So stupid! His F ing plan F ing backfired and now Yumi's F ing drowning!" She stopped all of a sudden when she saw Sasuke resurface. " What took you so F ing long?!" she yelled.

"Will you just help me?!" He tried to lift Yumi onto the bank but her wet clothes weighed her down.

"Fine. I'll help." Usagi sighed. She went over to the bank, grabbed Yumi's arms, and hauled her onto the grass," Why isn't she breathing?!" she asked.

"She took in too much. Her lungs are filled with water." Sasuke answered calmly.

"Oh my god! What are we going to do?! What are we going to do?!" she panted frantically.

"Calm down! I know exactly what to do."

"Then do it! Before she dies!"

skipping. 5 minutes later

"Yumi! You're alive!"Usagi squealed as she squeezed her into a hug.

"Mmm. That hurts Usagi." she moaned.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked.

"Y-yeah. B-but how am I-I still alive?"

"Sasuke kissed you!" Usagi squealed again as she started laughing hysterically.

"I did not kiss her." he growled.

"Then explain what it's called when a boy's and girl's lips meet."

"It's called CPR!"he yelled.

"Sure it is." Usagi teased.

"Really. I-it is Usagi. If he hadn't done it, then I wouldn't be alive."

"Sure. Whatever." she said, still teasing.

"We should start heading back." Sasuke said.

"Y-you guys go ahead. T-there's something I need to do first." Yumi insisted.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked.

"W-why are you w-worried about me? I'll b-be fine. Just go."

"Let's go Sasuke." Usagi called from the cave. He hurried up to her but stopped.

Sasuke's P. O. V

"What are you doing?" she asked me," Let's go."

"No. I'm going to stay and find out what Yumi's doing." I explained to her.

"Fine. But you better not do anything to her or I'll hurt you." she threatened.

"Sure." I said as I walked out of the cave and into the shadows.

Yumi's P. O. V

I knew that someone was following me, but the feeling to visit them overpowered me. I walked over to the other side of the circle and into a thick circle of Sakura trees. Inside was a clearing, but it was filled with headstones.

regular P. O. V

Each headstone had a different first name, but they each had two similarities: the last name Saito and the yin-yang symbol below the name; the clan symbol. A different flower bloomed at each stone, but where a couple lay; a flower bloomed in between.

"If only I was earlier...I could've saved you." Yumi whispered sadly. Tears started forming in her eyes but she didn't care. She closed her eyes, dropped to her knees, and bowed her head.

"Dear God and Jesus," she prayed," Please. I need your help. Ever since Sasuke came things have changed. Please protect me so I don't get hurt...like last time...Amen" By now, she was crying. "Wh-what do you want Sasuke?" she asked shakily.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked, confused and surprised.

"Just a feeling." She sighed.

"A penny for your thoughts?" he asked as he came and kneeled next to her.

"No thoughts. Just memories." she answered quietly.

"Oh...Would you like to tell me?"

"I-I don't know."

"I understand."

"Well...you already know t-the basics of what happened. I-I guess there's n-no harm in t-telling you."

"I'm listening."

"W-well...do you really want to know t-the details?"

"It's up to you."Sasuke answered.

"I-I guess you can know." Yumi said quietly.

--

Cliffhanger! Keep reading.


	13. Chapter 13:The Big Words

I'm happy. Things are going smootly now. But that just means that something big, and bad is going to hapen soon. It always does. Something happens and then Fate brings something bad. I swear, she just loves to burst my happy bubble! Any-who..continue.

--

Chapter 10:the big words

"I was running down a street towards my house. I turned the corner. I was watching someone killing a crowd one by one. All of a sudden I realized it was my family. I tried to scream but nothing came." she told," I started running into my house and down the hallway. I stopped at my bedroom, only to see a horrible sight." Tears formed in her eyes again.

'What was it?" Sasuke asked quietly.

Yumi brushed away the tears impatiently," T-there was blood everywhere, and my sisters were in there." The tears were threatening to spill over.

"My oldest and strongest sister, Kimara, was on her bed. Her black clothes were ripped by the sheriken and kunai that were caught on her body. Red blood seeped into the white sheets she was on. Her dragon-faced anbu mask was broken next to her. The blood dripping from her mouth stained the white of the symbol on her shirt." Yumi 's shoulders started shaking as she started crying.

'My second oldest and strongest sister, Hikara, was against the wall,"she continued," Blood was splashed on the wall behind her. A kunai was stabbed into her heart. Even though she was dead...she was crying red tears."

Sasuke wrapped an arm around her and she leaned against him,"You don't have to tell me anymore."

"T-there just one more." She paused for a few seconds," My third oldest and weakest sister, Kiyoko, was on the floor near the door. Kunai were all over her. Blood was on the floor all around her. A sheriken was in her head, in between her eyes."

"That's pretty bad." Sasuke whispered.

"A-and the worse part is... I-I have to live with t-the memories for m-my life."

'But you don't have to worry. You have friends with you." Sasuke reassured," You have people that care about you."

"Kiba, Hinata...who else?"

"Well...you have me."

"R-really?" Yumi asked with wide, tear-filled eyes.

"Really. You're the only person I've met that is like me and can understand my pain."

"W-what do you mean?" Yumi asked as she wiped away some tears.

"You know Itachi, right?" Yumi nodded,"Well... he's my brother and he killed my family too."

"B-but that would mean, you're ."

"The kid in the picture that you couldn't remember." Sasuke finished.

Yumi 's eyes widened as she stared at Sasuke,"–now I remember. We were best friends, b-but after that day we didn't see each other."

"Yeah. Things got complicated after that night."

"But somehow, w-we found each other and are friends again."

"After all that time...And I never got to tell you how I felt about you."

"What do you mean?"Yumi asked, confused.

"I...It's nothing."

"Come on. P-please tell me. I-I won't laugh at you."

Sasuke looked at her, wondering if she would take him seriously," **We're older . Of course she'll take me seriously.**" He looked at her again.

"Please?" she whispered, her white eyes wide and watery. Her face was pink and tear-stained.

"Alright. I guess you can know." He took a deep breath," I've had feelings for you ever since we were kids and it grew as I missed you. In short...I love you."(AN: The big words!)

Yumi gasped, **He. . . . he loves me?**" "Y-you do?"

Sasuke nodded,"Do you remember us talking that night?"

"Yeah. Y-you said you wanted to tell me something, but it was getting late and we both had to get home. And I told you to tell me the next day."

"But that day never came until now." he finished, his face getting closer.

"Can I tell you something?" Yumi questioned, not noticing how close Sasuke was getting.

"Sure."

****

Slight lemon starting!! Skip if want to.

"I love you too."

Sasuke smiled and quickly closed the space between them. Yumi tensed up, having not expected something like this to happen. It took her a few seconds, but she soon relaxed,"** Who'd ever thought something like this would happen to me?**" Yumi questioned herself as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Yumi smiled into the kiss as Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

Yumi 's P. O. V

Boy was I surprised! I had no idea he would do something like this. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled my closer by the waist.

Sasuke 's P. O. V

She smiled as I pulled her closer. I pushed her onto the ground causing her to gasp. I took the chance and slipped my tongue into her mouth.

regular P. O. V

Yumi tried to suppress a moan but to no success," Mmmm." she gave a soft moan. Sasuke took it as a sign of pleasure.

flashback(Sasuke 's P. O. V)

_"You better not do anything to her or I'll hurt you." she threatened._

end of flashback

regular P. O. V

"S **! ****I can't go any further right now.**" Sasuke thought. He needed an excuse to separate and found one. They both separated for air, panting hard.

****

End of lemon

"W-what was that for Sasuke-san?" Yumi asked.

"You said you loved me and I wanted to make sure it was true."

"And what conclusion have you come to?"she questioned in a light voice.

"So far, my assumptions are that it was correct."

"Of course it was. Why would I lie about something like that?"

"Maybe just to play with my mind? You were known for that." Sasuke pointed out as he got off of her.

"That was before and it was different. Besides...I've changed." she said as she got up and started walking to the cave.

"Where you goin'?"

"Back to school. No doubt Usagi will tell everyone what you did after your little plan back-fired." Yumi said with a little giggle as she kept walking.

"Wait for me!"Sasuke shouted as he ran up to her.

--

Just to let you know, the part where it is underlined and has a letter, that's a swear. It's too troublesome to go back through the whole chapter and replace it. S shit. F fuck. A ass(then it has hole following it) B bitch . One part has Bibitch and then another has Ba bastard. But that's later. Thanx! And send those good reviews.


	14. Chapter 14:Reminding

I haven't been able to update on this a lot 'cuz I'm working on the sequel, Konoha College Years, and my other stories, Elemental Benders and Konoha High. Anyway...continue and review!

--

CHAPTER 11: Reminding

-10 minutes later: dorm lounge-

When Sasuke and Yumi walked into the lounge, the whole group was there.

"Yumi!" Kiba shouted as he pulled her into a hug," Where've you been?"

'I-I was at my place."

"You got us all worried."

"Until Usagi told us what you guys were doing." Kankuro said teasingly.

"What are you talking about?" Yumi said, a blush darkening her face.

"Yeah. What's this I hear about you two kissing?" Kiba asked her.

"H-how did...?"

"I told them." Usagi said with a giggle," I just ran back after you two finished.

Yumi 's face got redder. Not from embarrassment but from anger,"Usagi Himaro! I'm so going to kill you!" she yelled as she started to run forward. Kiba and Sasuke quickly grabbed both her arms and held her back.

"Yumi. Calm down!" Kiba ordered as she started to struggle out of their grip.

"Let me go!"

"Not until you calm down!" Yumi started to relax, but slowly," Good girl." Kiba said as he let her go.

"Finally!"she said as she ran forward. She ran past Kankuro and Gaara, who both tried to stop her, and quickly tackled Usagi to the ground."This is for not minding your own business!" she yelled as she raised a fist.

"Gotcha!" Sasuke said as he grabbed Yumi 's arms and pulled her off of Usagi. He placed a cloth over her mouth and she slowly fell unconscious.

"What did you do to her?"Hinata asked.

"Just a chemical that affects a certain part of her brain temporarily." Sasuke explained shortly.

"She's going to wake up, right?" Hinata asked again.

"Of course." Sasuke reassured her as he picked Yumi up bridal-style and carried her to her room.

"I'll get Nurse Shizune to come up." Ame sighed as she walked out the door.

-later that day-

Yumi woke up and found herself in her room. She tried to sit up but her wrists had been tied to the bedposts.

"Sasuke ."she growled. She pulled herself up to her hands and found they were tied with pieces of cloth. " **He underestimates me.**" she thought as she used her teeth to untie the first piece.

Just as she had started untying the second piece, Sasuke chose that moment to walk in." What do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she said calmly, not looking up from her work.

Sasuke walked over to her and grabbed her left hand, which had been the first one freed. "How did you untie your hand?"

"I used my teeth. Now let me go."she ordered.

"I can't."

"Yes you can. Just untie my right hand and I'm out."

"There are two problems with that. One: Nurse Shizune said to keep your hands tied so you don't hurt Usagi."

"And the second reason?"

"I'd have to climb on top of you. Do you know how bad that would look if someone walked in at that moment?"

"Fine. Then give me my hand back so I can untie myself." she growled as she tried to jerk her hand back.

"Didn't you listen to the first reason? Nurse Shizune said you have to keep your hands tied up. At least until you calm down."

Yumi stopped trying to get her hand back and had a confused look on her face,"Why was I mad at her again?"

"She had seen us at that one place, ran back, and told the whole group what we did."

"What did we do again?"Sasuke started blushing and looked away from Yumi ,"What's wrong?"she asked as she gently took her hand away and went back to untying herself.

"Nothing's wrong. I was just..uh...never mind. What was your question again?" he asked as he looked back at her. "Hey!" He now noticed she had gotten her hand back and finished untying herself.

"My question was, what did we do again? I don't really remember most of last night."she explained as she sat next to Sasuke on the edge of her bed.

"Well...we sorta ...kissed."

"How far?!"she whispered, shocked at herself.

"Um...french?"Sasuke answered uncertainly, not sure how Yumi would react. He slightly relaxed when she didn't do anything. She was obviously in shock, "Yumi?" he said as he waved his hand in front of her face.

"I-I-I actually did t-that?"

"Um..yeah. You kinda...enjoyed it."

"H-how do you know?"she asked, returning to her stuttering, shy side.

"You..uh...kinda...moaned." he said slowly.

"I-I did...Me? Doing something like that? A-are you sure?"

"Yeah."he said, now almost fully relaxed. He tensed up when Yumi suddenly hugged him! "Uhh...Yumi? Are you alright?"

'You're the first person in a long time to make me open up !"she explained.

"So you're not bothered by the fact that we french kissed?!"

"Surprisingly... no! I did enjoy it. Thank you so much Sasuke-san!"

"What for again? And you don't have to use -san with my name."

"To answer your question :You're the first person in 7 years to make me fully open up to another person other than Hinata or Kiba . And what did you say about the suffix?"

"You don't have to use -san. You can use -kun or -chan."

"Y-you wouldn't mind if I used those?" she asked as she let go of Sasuke and sat up.

"No of course not...Anyway..Do you think you'll be ok enough to get through school?"

"Once again, you're underestimating me." she sighed as she got up. Yumi walked to the door and grabbed her backpack, but stopped.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked as he noticed her distress.

"Why does everything happen to me?"she asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he walked over to her.

" Ever since you came, things have been happening to me. First the after-math of my fight with Hidan-sensei, Neji, the play, me and Usagi, the waterfall, and now...you."

"What do you mean me?"Sasuke questioned, realizing all that had happened in such a short amount of time.

"I'm actually falling for you when I've never been anything but friends with boys."

"So you admit that you're falling for me?" he teased as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

" Maybe. " she opened the door and started walking out," I'll be late for class if I don't hurry. See you at lunch Sasuke-kun."

"See ya ." he said as he gave a small wave. "**She actually used something other than -san with my name . She must really be falling for me .**"

He sighed as he walked out of her room and closed her door.

"Sasuke!" Usagi yelled as she bursted into the room.

"What?"

"Did you let Yumi go?!"

"Yeah. And?"

She sighed. All of a sudden she perked up," What did you do to her in her room?"

"Nothing. I was just talking to her."

"Then how come her face was red and her hair was messed up?"

"Her hair got messed up when she was moving around on her bed, untying herself before I got there. And her face is red 'cuz I told her about last night since she didn't remember." he explained," So don't go getting the wrong idea."

"Are you sure you didn't do anything else with her?" Usagi asked teasingly.

"Of course not! Didn't I just say, don't get the wrong idea?!"

"Fine. Fine."

"Now what did you want?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

Usagi thought for a minute," Oh yeah! You have a few classes switched."she said, handing him a new schedule.

Sasuke sighed," Alright. See ya at lunch."

"What ever." she said as they went their separate ways in the hallway.

(Ammorie)

"** I can't believe I have physics already!**" Ammorie thought as she entered her classroom. Unfortunately, Orochimaru-sensei was already there. On the plus side, Yumi was here. Ammorie quickly walked over to Yumi in the back and sat next to her.

"He always gives me the creeps. He's got to be evil." Ammorie whispered to her.

"I agree. I keep getting bad feelings and vibes off of him." she whispered back.

"You sound like a hippie."

"Yeah. I know. Usagi 's said that too when I mention things like that. She doesn't believe me."

"Well I agree with you on the feelings." Their conversation was cut short as a couple more students came into the classroom and class began.


	15. Chapter 15:Almost

I haven't been able to update on this a lot 'cuz I'm working on the sequel, Konoha College Years, and my other stories, Elemental Benders and Konoha High. Anyway...continue and review!

Underlined plain text is inner self.

Plain is..plain.

_This is flashback or for recaps._

**Bold is for thoughts.**

--

CHAPTER 12:Almost

This time there was no dancing Naruto and Lee. Turns out they both had a sugar hangover and had to stay at the nurses office.

"Their heads must be pounding!" Ame pointed out.

"I wonder what a sugar hangover feels like. I had a hangover before from getting drink with Kankuro. "Usagi said.

"You know you're underage to be drinking?"Ammorie asked.

"I know! Everyone keeps telling me that.! But it tasted so good!" she sighed happily as she dropped down into her lunch seat.

"Does anyone know where Sasuke and Yumi are?"Kimiko asked. Everyone shook their heads no.

"There's Yumi!" Ino said as she pointed to the door.

Everyone's jaw dropped. "She's with Neji!" Temari growled.

"He must of brainwashed her. Or hypnotized her!" Sakura said frantically.

(Neji and Yumi)

"Let me go already!' Yumi ordered.

"I don't feel like it! Now sit!" he ordered back as he pushed her into the seat next to him.

"I hate you. I can't believe you beat up Sasuke just to get me." she mumbled. "I'm leaving." She quickly got up and started walking to the door.

"Oh no you're not. Not until I'm through with you." he growled as he pulled her back down.

"Which is now so you can let me go."

"But I haven't had any fun with you yet."he whined.

"You're not going to have any fun with me at all. Now let go." she said, raising her voice.

"No! Now keep your voice down."

(Other table)

"We have to save her!"Ino protested.

"She'll be fine. Yumi can handle herself."Usagi sighed, waving her hand dismissing-ly.

"It doesn't look like that to me."Kiba said.

Everyone looked closely and saw that Yumi was struggling to get away.

(Neji and Yumi)

"You are going to stay here whether you like it or not." Neji growled as he tightened his grip on Yumi 's arm,

"What if I don't do as you say?'

"It doesn't matter. After lunch I'm taking you up to my dorm and I'm going to have a little fun with you." he got closer to her and whispered in her ear,"Destiny wants us to be together."

"Shut up about that destiny C . It's annoying." Yumi growled, her inner self starting to come out.

"Oh, so you got a little mouth do you?"he asked.

"Yeah. And you can take you're little 'fun' idea and shove it up your...!"She was cut off when Neji covered her mouth with his hand.

"Why don't you save that voice of your's for later?" he said seductively.

Yumi moved his hand away and kept yelling,"Didn't I just tell you where to put that little idea of your's? I'm not going with you."

(group table)

"That's it! I'm going over there before something bad happens."Temari concluded as she got up.

"No! Let's wait until she really needs our help." Kiba said,"Don't worry. Her inner self is taking over which means this will end quickly."

"You better be right."Temari mumbled as she reluctantly sat back down.

"This I'm sure of."

(Neji and Yumi)

"Come on. Let's go." Neji said sweetly as he pulled Yumi with him.

"No! Now let me go before I kick you're ass!" Yumi yelled as she continued to struggle in his grasp.

"Big talk for a little girl that's being dragged to pleasure."Neji teased, trying to get her more mad.

" Let me go! I'm not going anywhere with you! How many times do I have to tell you that?!"Yumi continued to yell as Neji pulled her down the hallways.

Sasuke 's P. O. V

I can't believe Neji did that just for Yumi! Wait. What's he going to do to her?! Oh no! I have to find her fast.

"Yumi!!'I yelled for her. No answer. D these long empty hallways. I just need to calm down and think: Where would he take her? I thought for a second. All of a sudden I had one of those light bulb moments.

"His dorm!" I whispered to myself as I started running for the Sound Dorms.

lunchroom-group

"I'm still waiting for her to come back."Temari growled.

"Maybe he's stronger than Yumi can handle?" Kiba said uncertainly under her glare. "**Her and Gaara sure do have a lot in common .**"

"That's it! I'm going after her!'Temari concluded and ran, leaving no room for any protest.

"I hope she finds her before something bad happens."Kimiko said sadly.

"Well I'm not just going to sit here and wait around."Ino spoke up,"I'm going to go help." And she left as well.

"I guess that means we're going too." Usagi sighed.

"Do I have to?" Ammorie whined.

"Yes! Now get up!"Sakura yelled at her.

"Fine!"Ammorie yelled back and _walked_ out of the cafeteria .

"Move it Ammorie!"everyone yelled at her.

"This is sooo troublesome." she sighed as she started to run.

(Neji and Yumi)

"I don't wanna come!"Yumi whined in a childish voice. She knew it was getting on his nerves.

"I don't care." he whined back as he continued to pull her behind him.

"Hey Neji kun?" she asked in a cute tone.

"What?"

"Can I sing?"

"What?! What kind of question is that?!"

"A question that gets an answer. So can I?" she asked again as she gave him the puppy-dog eyes.

"You hung out with Ten-ten too much."he sighed," Fine."

"Okay! I know the perfect song."She took a deep breath. "I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES . EVERYBODY'S NERVES . EVERYBODY'S NERVES. I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES AND THIS IS HOW IT GOOOES!" She sang at the top of her lungs.

She was about to go again but Neji cut her off,"Shut up!!"

"But you said I could sing." Yumi said sadly, fake tears starting to form.

"No don't cry."

"You're a big meany. If you don't apologize and let me go then I'll scream as loud as I can and then you'll be in big trouble."

"You're acting like such a child."

" I'll scream."She took another deep breath. " SOMEBODY HELP ME! I'M GOING TO GET RAPED! HELP ME! AHHHHHHHH!!"

Sasuke 's P. O. V

That was Yumi! Which means she's around here somewhere!

"** Don't worry. I'll find you.**"

group

"I heard a scream." Temari said to Kiba.

"So did I."

"Did you hear what she said?!"Sakura asked, starting to panic.

"Yeah. I did."Kiba answered," Which means we need to hurry."

(Neji and Yumi)

"What the F ?!"Neji cursed. He had let go of Yumi to cover his ears. He stared in shock as a couple windows started to crack.

"I'M FREE!!"Yumi sang happily as she ran down the hall.

" F you! You B !"Neji yelled at her.

Yumi stopped all of a sudden and slowly turned around,"What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me?" she growled.

Neji laughed inwardly at his discovery,"**So she hates being called that, hmm? This could come to my advantage.**" He started walking towards her as she just stood there, looking mad as ever and giving him a major death glare.

" Answer my question now."

"I called you a B . You got a problem with that?"

flashback

_"I called you a B You got a problem with that?"Hidan asked._

end of flashback

"What's the matter Yumi? Cat got you're tongue?"

"No. Not again . I don't wanna get hurt. 'Yumi said, talking to herself.

"What are you talking about? I'm not going to hurt you." Neji said as he grabbed Yumi's arm and continued to pull her.

" I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I didn't want to. I didn't do it. Don't hurt me, it's not my fault."Yumi continued to talk.

'** What is she talking about? What didn't she do? Who's hurting her?**"

(Sasuke)

Where is she?! I heard the scream from somewhere around here. Wait. Who's that?

group

"Look! There's Sasuke!"Kimiko said happily.

"He must be looking for Yumi too."Ammorie said, pointing out the obvious.

They quickly came up to him,"Have you guys found Yumi yet?" he asked them.

"Well is she with us?"Ammorie asked.

"I'll call the others."Kimiko said as she pulled out her pink Razor cell.

others

"Kiba! Answer your phone already!"Temari snapped.

"Moshi-moshi." Kiba answered.(Trans: Hello. Used for answering phones.)

"_Kiba. Have you guys found Yumi yet?_" Kimiko's voice asked.

"No we haven't. But I think we're close. We'll call if we find her."

"_Same here. Bye._"

-Kim-

"Not yet."

"Call the others and ask them."Sasuke ordered.

-two minutes later-

"Same. "

"This is not good. He could've done something to her already."Sasuke said, starting to slightly panic.

SLAP!

Ammorie had slapped Sasuke across the face,"Get a hold of yourself! "

Sasuke reached up a hand and gently touched his cheek that was starting to turn red.

"Ammorie!'Kimiko gasped," There was no need for that."

"No. She's right...I need to calm down." Sasuke said quietly.

"Good. Now let's hurry to the Sound Dorms."

(Neji and Yumi)

Neji had finally gotten Yumi to his room. The whole time Yumi had been talking to herself.

Neji didn't share a room with anyone 'cuz his last roommate had moved. There was two rooms: one empty with only a bed and the other his. He led her to the second room and locked the door.

"Don't hurt me. I didn't want this. It's not my fault. Help me. It's not my fault."Yumi continued to say.

"What the H are you talking about?"Neji asked as he moved closer to her. He grabbed her arms and moved her over to his bed. "What are you talking about?" he asked again, becoming frustrated that she wasn't answering.

"I didn't do it mommy. I swear. Don't hurt me. It wasn't my fault daddy. Kimara! Help me!"she started screaming as tears started forming in her eyes.

"**What is wrong with her? I call her a B . Ask her if she's got a problem with it and then this happens! What is wrong?!**"Neji thought. He put his hand on the side of her face, but then realized it was a mistake.

"No! I didn't do it! Kimara! Help me!...Help me." All of a sudden her eyes closed and she fell unconscious.

(Sasuke)

"She's in here!"Sasuke yelled to the others as he ran down the hallway.

"_Kimara! Help me!...Help me."_He heard from the other side of the door. He quickly opened the door and headed for the second bedroom . "It's locked!"he said as Temari came in. (They all caught up to each other)

"Move!"she growled. Sasuke quickly moved out of her way as she slammed into the door with her shoulder. The door easily opened and they both rushed in.

Neji was knelling on the floor ,by the bed, with Yumi unconscious in his arms.

"What did you do to her?!"Sasuke yelled.

"I didn't do anything! Something's wrong with her in the head!"Neji yelled back.

"Give her to me now."Sasuke growled.

"Fine. Take her. Just tell me what's wrong." he said as he handed her over to him.

"I don't know. But don't do anything to her again or you will pay."Sasuke threatened as he left.

Then Temari walked up to him,"You stay away from her or you'll be answering to me. And trust me, it won't be done with mercy."

Neji gulped,"I'll-I'll remember that."

"Good."Temari said cheerfully as she turned and walked out the door.

-Yumi's room-the whole group is there-except Kiba and Hinata-

"What could be wrong with her?" Ino asked from her spot near the door.

"I wish I knew."Sasuke whispered from his spot next to Yumi. It had be three hours and she had yet to awaken . Every now and then she would stir or say something not understandable. Tsunade-sama had dismissed them all from their classes so they could watch over her. Sasuke had stayed by her side the whole time, never letting go of her hand.

"I know what's wrong."Ammorie spoke up from her place at the picture wall.

"Then tell us!'Sakura ordered.

"It's up to Kiba and Hinata." she said simply. At that moment, Kiba and Hinata came in .

'What's up to us?" Kiba asked.

"Do you want me or you guys to explain what's wrong?"

"You and I can."Hinata said.

"Tell us already. Then we can help her!"Sakura ordered.

"No one can help her completely."Ammorie said,"I should know. It's not exactly the same with me. But it's close enough that I can understand it."

"Go ahead, Ammorie"Hinata insisted as she sat next to Shino and started playing with the butterfly he had.

"Neji somehow triggered a memory that made her like this."Ammorie started. "She has a memory that can cause her to mentally break down when it's remembered . When he triggered that memory, she cracked." she paused a second. "Would you like to tell them the memories Hinata?"

"I guess." She gave the butterfly to Shino and looked at all of them. "It was when she was little and it involved her parents."

flashback

_"I hate this stupid village!"Yumi growled to herself. "It's always my fault that things happen, even when I didn't do it! " She yelled as she threw a rock into the river._ _My sisters are the only ones that don't hate me."_

-at the house-

__

"Yumi!! Get your A down here right now!" her mom yelled.

"Coming!" she answered as she quickly wiped away her tears."Yes?" she asked as she came to the living room. Everyone was there: Kimara, Hikari, Kiyoko, mom, and dad. "What's going on?"

"Someone died. In the woods." her father began.

"Who was it? Where in the woods?"she asked as she sat in between Kimara and Hikari.

"We should be asking you that."he mom spoke up.

"How should I know who it was or where ?"

"You're the top suspect of the murder." her father answered again.

"Why me?! I didn't do anything! How should I know anything about it?"

"Kimara, Hikari, Kiyoko! "

"Yes mother?"they answered at the same time.

"Please leave. Your father and I need to talk with her."

"Why do they have to leave?"Yumi asked, scared of what was going to happen.

"They don't need to be here."her mother snapped, her words laced with anger and malice.

-break in flashback-

"What does that have to do with what's wrong with Yumi?"Naruto asked.

"It's her past that made her the way she is right now. She told me that even though her parents hated her, she still loved them. Maybe not as much as some, but it was still love." Kiba spoke up. His face was emotionless but his eyes showed sadness.

"Has this happened anytime before?"Sasuke asked.

Kiba and Hinata looked at each other,"Only once." Kiba answered.

"What happened?"Naruto asked.

"A couple girls had made fun of her. They started beating her up, but she wasn't defending herself like she normally would." Hinata said, hugging herself. Shino put an arm around her and she moved closer to him.

"Why wasn't she?"Ino questioned.

"She was remembering what had happened before. The girls stopped and started becoming confused."

"Then they heard Yumi saying something about it's not her fault and she didn't do it. Then she broke even farther and snapped completely." Kiba continued.

"She took out a kunai and..."Hinata said, her voice quivering," It was a bloodbath. If Sasuke and this other kid hadn't stopped her, the girls would've been killed." she finished, looking over at Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"Sakura said weakly. He was shocked at the memory that had haunted him for some time now. "Sasuke?" Sakura tried again.

"What?"he asked.

"Do you remember that? Do you know who that other kid was?"Sakura asked.

"Unfortunately, I do remember that day. And I think I remember who that kid was."

"Who was it?"Temari asked.

"He's here."someone mumbled.

"Who said that?!"Naruto squeaked.

"I did."Yumi mumbled again as she started to sit up.

Sasuke gently pushed her down, earning himself a growl so he let her sit up. "Who is it?"Temari asked again.

"His name is Azreal Sakamoto. He was friends with us when we were little, but I didn't see him again until my second year here."she explained.

"Now I remember."Sasuke spoke up,"We hung out a lot at..."

"Where?"Kankuro asked curiously.

"At the waterfall."Yumi finished.

"I thought that was familiar." Sasuke realized.

" That's 'cuz we went there almost everyday ."

"How do you guys know about each other's childhood?"Gaara asked.

"We were friends. But we didn't see each other after _that _night."Sasuke quickly answered.

"What night?"Gaara continued.

--

Cliffy! Please review! i'll be checking.

" My own parents hate me. Everyone hates me. Just 'cuz of what I can do. "she cried. "

"You're messing with the wrong girl on the wrong day."she growled as she lowered herself into an attack stance.


	16. Chapter 16:Fights and Kisses

Just read and review! please and thank you!

--

CHAPTER 13:Fights and Kisses

Sasuke, Yumi, Hinata, and Kiba all looked at each other. They were all sharing the same thought,"** Can we trust them enough to tell them?**"

"You can trust us."Ammorie answered the unasked question .

"Yeah. You can tell us. Believe it."Naruto cheered.

"Maybe not him."Sakura added.

"No really. You can tell me. I promise on Kami above I will not tell anyone." Naruto promised as he held his right hand up.

"You can tell him."Kimiko said."When he says something like that, you can trust him to keep something a secret."

"Fine." Kiba sighed.

"Do you want to tell them, Yumi?"Hinata asked softly.

'Well...it is my past.'she answered quietly, her weakness visible on her face. Her hair was a little messed up from her moving on her bed. Her face was extremely pale. The red spikes, from the rim in her eyes, were almost reaching the center.

"No you should sleep. You don't look too good."Sasuke insisted.

"I'm fine." Yumi protested.

"No. He's right, Yumi. "Temari spoke up."We can wait until you're better."

"Yeah. We can wait."Sakura said, backing her up. "Right guys?"

Everyone shook their heads yes,"Well...I won't argue with you guys."

"Come on. We should get going."Kankuro said as he stood up. Most of them got up and left. Kiba, Hinata, and Sasuke stayed.

"Are you sure you want to tell them?"Kiba asked Yumi.

"N-no. But they should know. E-especially after what happened today. They'll ask questions and get suspicious."

"We're not in class Yumi. We're talking about your past."Kiba protested.

"And it's my past and my life! I can do what I want with it." Yumi shouted.

"But what if that information gets to Neji? He can use it to his advantage!"Kiba shouted back.

"I'll be going."Hinata said as she quickly left. They didn't notice her leave.

"Let him use it. What can he do with it?!"

"Why don't you guys take care of this later?"Sasuke spoke up from his place next to Yumi.

Kiba had heard him but Yumi cut in before he could say anything,"Answer my question! What could he do with my past?!"

"He could do what he did on accident today! It wouldn't have happened if I had let Temari grab you!"

"And what do you care?! You were probably expecting me to save myself weren't you?!"Yumi yelled as she climbed out of her bed.

"I knew your inner self was coming out so I thought it would end quickly!"

"I knew it! If Neji hadn't triggered my memory I would've been raped! Not thanks to you!"she yelled in his face.

"I'm sorry. But I was confident that you would be able to fight back."

"Oh yeah! And now you see how wrong you were!"

"I said I was sorry!"he yelled.

"Sorry can't really cut it this time! But you're lucky that Neji made me remember my past."Yumi snapped, calming down slightly." On the other hand, it's his fault I need to tell them my past."

"You don't need to."Sasuke explained,"We can tell them you'd rather not."

"What's the point?! They'll just end up asking questions anyway."Yumi snapped at him.

"But maybe they'll understand."

"That's just it. You're not sure. Confidence is what got me in trouble today!"

"Don't yell at him. He hasn't been here for long."Kiba said." He might not understand a lot of things around here."

"But he's known me long enough."Yumi snapped.

"Whatever. I'm leaving."Kiba snapped back as he stood up.

"Good. Why don't you just leave me alone completely? That way you don't have to worry about Neji and lil' ol' me."she yelled as tears started forming in her eyes.

Kiba tensed up at the door,"I could never leave you alone completely. No matter how mad you are at me."he whispered before leaving.

Sasuke stayed quiet, waiting for Yumi to speak,"Are you going to leave too?!"she snapped.

"Only if you want me to."he answered truthfully. He knew what she meant by leaving.

"Why aren't you like other people? Last time I broke, everyone stayed away from me, except my sisters."Yumi explained.

"You know I'm not like other people."Sasuke answered as he gently pulled her into a hug." I meant what I said at the waterfall. I do love you."

"So did my sisters but look at them now. They were the last ones to say that to me. "Yumi said as she started crying.

"** She kinda does cry a lot.**"Sasuke realized,"But other people love you too. They care about you just as much as your sisters and I do."he assured her as he started playing with her hair. He did that to her when she was little. It always seemed to calm her down when she was crying or upset.

"But they can say that anytime you want them to."Sasuke said.

"How?!"Yumi asked as she looked up at him with disbelief.

"A simple justu that can allow you to communicate with them in your dreams."Sasuke explained,"I've used it a couple times."

"How much chakra does it use up?"Yumi asked as she wiped away her tears, but they just built up again.

"I won't teach it to you just yet. Your mind is still unstable."Sasuke said as he moved away a little.

"Why did you move away?"Yumi whined.

"I wanted to make you comfortable."

"I was comfortable."she whispered as she scooted closer to Sasuke.

"I was comfortable too."Sasuke whispered as he moved his face closer to her's.

He was stopped when Yumi placed her index finger over his lips,"You can't get me the same way twice." She quickly removed her finger and replaced it with her lips. She wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck as his arms snaked their way to her legs. He moved her lower body forward as he laid her down.

Yumi felt Sasuke's tongue move along her bottom lip. She decided to tease him a little and refused to let him in. Sasuke realized what she was doing and thought of a plan himself. He slowly brought one hand up to her waist and slid it up her shirt. Yumi gasped as she felt his cold hands against her skin. Sasuke took the chance and slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Once again, Yumi tried to suppress a moan but failed. Sasuke knew she was enjoying it. He released himself from the kiss and asked her,"Enjoying it?"

"Do I have to answer?"she whined in a childish voice.

"No. But I want you to say it anyway." he whispered next to her ear.

"I guess you can say I am."she whispered as she closed her eyes."What are you doing?" she asked.

"Continuing."he answered as he pressed his lips against her neck. He slowly made his way down her neck; kissing, licking, and sucking his way down . He stopped when he found her soft spot just above her collar bone, earning himself a load of moaning.

"Sasuke."she moaned a little too loudly.

He stopped what he was doing and brought his face back up to her's,"Yes?" he asked as he gently rubbed her stomach from underneath her shirt.

"Don't stay at that spot."she answered,"It kinda tickles."

"Fine."he said before capturing her lips again.

(OMG! Guess what happens now?!)

Just a second later, the door opened, but neither of them noticed.

"Oh my god! Yumi!"someone screamed.

Yumi and Sasuke quickly separated and tried to straighten themselves up." **Oh no!**" Yumi thought when she saw who was at the door.

"What are you doing?!"Kiba yelled.

"What do you care?!"she yelled back before she got up and walked past him.

lounge

"What do think Kiba saw?"Kankuro asked.

"Who knows?"Temari shrugged.

"Who told him to come to my room?!"someone yelled from behind everyone. They all turned to see Yumi standing in the doorway to the girls' hallway; arms crossed over her chest, her face pale but her cheeks red.

"Why? What did Kiba see?"Naruto asked curiously.

"That is none of your business."she snapped."Now answer my question."

"I sent him in."Hinata spoke up."I heard you guys arguing and I sent him in to apologize."

"Now what did he walk in on?!"Kankuro shouted, not able to keep it in.

Yumi said nothing but walked out and slammed the door behind her."You guys are so insensitive!"Ammorie snapped. "She almost got raped by Neji today, just had an argument with Kiba, and now Kiba walked in on her and Sasuke doing something! And all you guys can think about is what did he walk in on. Shame on you!"she yelled before leaving to her room.

Everyone was quiet until Sakura broke the silence,"I know something that will cheer all of them up."

"What?" everyone asked in unison.

"Well...the Christmas Dance is coming up."Sakura said ."And you know how they hang mistletoe up almost everywhere in the school."

"So we need to get Sasuke and Yumi, Kiba and Ino, and Ammorie and Gaara under one of them, while keeping Neji away from Yumi?"Kimiko asked.

"Exactly."

"It's brilliant!"Usagi shouted."Only one problem."

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

"How are we going to get Ammorie and Gaara to come? I know Kiba, Ino, Sasuke, and Yumi will have no trouble, but those two prefer to stay away from those kind of things."Usagi explained.

"Alright. I like a challenge ."Sakura said, her face set in determination.


	17. Chapter 17:He did what!

So? Who's your favorite character now?

--

Recap:

_"Just hand over the scroll and you can go."Sasuke said._

_"Not without a fight!"Ino shouted._

_"Fine."Yumi smirked as she ran forward. She threw her arm forward and..._

The whip encircled her body but it turned out to be a substitution.

"Damn."Yumi cursed under her breath.

"Look out Yumi!'Sasuke called. She turned around and jumped out of the way of Ino's fist.

"Kusu!"Ino cursed. She twirled around with her leg out, but Yumi ducked.

-over to Sasuke- (His point of view)

Okay. I have Kimiko and Shikamaru and Choji are just watching both fights. How helpful. At least I only need to take on one for right now.

I looked to Yumi and saw Ino coming down above her,"Look out Yumi!"I shouted. I watched as she jumped out of the way and continued fighting one of my fan-girls.

"Don't turn your back on me!'Kimiko shouted. She did a couple hand signs and a ball of flame came toward me. I jumped out of the way and did my own jutsu as soon as I touched the ground.

"Fire Sheriken Jutsu!' The tiny balls headed toward her and she dodged each one. She didn't move from her place except for a couple inches!! "Damn it!"I hissed.

"You'll have to do better than that Uchiha."she teased. She pulled out one of her katanas and came at me. I easily dodged a slash. She disappeared and reappeared behind me. I avoided another attack but only by an inch. I looked closer and saw that she was enhancing it with her chakra!

"You'll have to watch your distance."she advised as she came at me again.

"And why is that?"I asked as I dodged.

"If my blade gets close enough, I can force chakra into you from that point."she explained.

"Crap."I mumbled under my breath.

"You got that right."she giggled.

-with Ammorie-

"H-how was y-your walk, Ammorie-chan?"Hinata asked as Ammorie came back into the room the three of them were in.

"Fine."she mumbled.

"Anything unexpected happen?"Kiba asked.

Ammorie looked at him suspiciously,"What are you getting at?"

"Nothing."he shrugged. She also shrugged her shoulders and sat in a corner a ways away from them.

"D-did something h-happen?"Hinata asked quietly.

"No."Ammorie said sternly and looked away from them.

"Just leave her alone Hinata."Shino said gently. She nodded her head but looked over at her.

-with Usagi-

"Usagi! We're almost to the gate!"Hidan called.

"So?!"Usagi snapped. He rushed up to her and grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop with him.

"So...It would be wise to rest up. No doubt there will be lots of fighting to be done." Usagi opened her mouth to protest but Hidan cut her off,"Save your energy so you can fight for your sisters."

Usagi slumped her shoulders in defeat,"Good girl."he smirked.

"Bastard. I hate you."she growled.

"Love you too, bitch."he smirked.

-with Yumi-

"Ino. Give it up."Yumi said boredly. "I may be weak but c'mon! I haven't even broken a sweat."

"Just shut up!"ino shouted. She stopped a second, panting, before going again.

"I could get you in those few seconds that you catch your breath."Yumi thought out loud.

"You can't beat me! I'm stronger than you and I'm the one who Sasuke wants!"

"Fan-girl."she mumbled.

"I heard that!"And then she tried to fight harder.

-back with Sasuke-

"**Damn! This is getting hard. **"Sasuke thought as Kimiko dodged yet another attack.

"I can tell you're getting frustrated.'Kimiko giggled.

"You take pleasure in this way too much."Sasuke growled.

"I'm Ammorie no Kaze's sister. What do you expect?"she shrugged. Sasuke ran forward, a kunai clutched in his fist. "You'll have to do better than that." She held her arms out and began spinning. (Neji style.) A wall of fire surrounded her.

Sasuke immediately stopped but the tip of his kunai touch the fire and melted. "**That could've been me!**"Sasuke mentally panicked. (Mentally! Uchiha's do not show panic or fear!)

The fire began to die down and Kimiko jumped over the remaining flames. Sasuke jumped out of the way and deflected the kunai thrown at him. "You'll have to do better than that."he smirked, repeating her words. The fire-bender growled and charged again.

Sasuke feigned to the left but she twirled around and tackled him. His back hit the ground and he realized a katana was being held to his neck. "**Dang!**"he shouted in his head. Sasuke grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back so he was on top with her an inch from death. They kept switching places,


	18. Chapter 18:Asking

Just read and review! please and thank you!

--

CHAPTER 15:ASKING

-Sasuke and Yumi-

"It's beautiful out here."Yumi said as she felt Sasuke's presence behind her.

"You know, I swear you have eyes in the back of your head."he sighed in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I guess you can say that. It's actually a bloodline that belongs to the Hyuugas, the Byagkugan ."she explained."It's combined with the bloodline of the Sharingan of the Uchiha's."

"But I'm an Uchiha. Won't that make us related?"

"Don't worry. We're not."she assured him.

"Then how do you have both bloodlines?"he asked as he relaxed.

" My ancestors."Yumi replied as she sat underneath one of the Sakura trees. The leaves were still intact and had kept the snow away from that one spot.

"Oh. Hey Yumi?"Sasuke asked uncertainly as he sat next to her.

"Yeah?"

"Would...you..uh...Would you like to be my date for the Christmas Dance?"

"I'd love to."she answered as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

-Kiba and Ino-

Kiba had been sulking in his room all day, trying to get two things right: apologizing to Yumi and asking Ino to the dance.

"Kiba-kun?"Ino asked quietly as she opened his door a bit.

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in? There's something I want to tell you."

"Sure."he answered. "**It's probably something her and the girls did that she just has to tell me about .**"Kiba thought.

Ino came in and shut the door behind her. She looked a bit serious,"What's wrong?"Kiba asked as they sat down on his bed.

"It's something Yumi did."

"And? Why should I care? It's not like she cares about me anyway."

"You know you can't not care about her." Ino pointed out. "I just wanted to tell you that she was able to stand up for herself today. When Ten-ten was crying and thinking about Neji, Yumi really took charge and changed her." Ino explained.

"How?" Kiba asked, trying to not sound interested.

"She actually slapped Ten-ten a couple times and yelled at her."

"She did?! "

Ino nodded her head,"Now that she's met Sasuke, she doesn't need help as much."

"I guess you're right. It's just that I've been friends with her so much that I got overprotective. "

'Are you going to apologize to her?"

Kiba nodded his head,"There's also something I want to ask you."he said reluctantly.

"What is it?"she asked as she petted Akamaru.

"Will you go to the Christmas Dance with me?"

"You mean as a date?!"

"No. As my daughter. Of course as my date!"he said with sarcasm.

"Of course I would.'she answered as she pulled him into a kiss.

-Gaara and Ammorie-

Ammorie was on her bed, getting annoyed with Usagi.

"Usagi?! Will you quit dancing around?! It's annoying!"

"They fall in line. One at a time. Ready to play. Da da da da dada."Usagi sang as she head-banged around the room.

"Quiet!"

"Don't fight me now! ...Back off!...Die!!"she screamed.

"You're going to get hurt."Ammorie mumbled as she went back to her homework. Usagi came to the middle of the room and did a head-bang with an air guitar move and hit her head on the door.

"Ow!! Who put the F door there?!"

"** I win!**"Ammorie cheered to herself.

****

KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Come in."Usagi said.

"Hey Ammorie."Gaara said as he entered,"Usagi. Did you hit your head on the door again?"

"How did you know?!"she exclaimed. Gaara pointed to the door where there was a huge dent in the middle. "Oh. That's how."

"Hey Nemo. Don't you have to meet Hidan-teme tonight?"Ammorie asked her.

"Oh s ! You're right! See ya."she shouted as she ran out the door.

"She's so annoying!"Ammorie sighed.

"Speaking of annoying...You'll never guess what the guys bugged me about today."he said with sarcasm as he sat on the end of her bed.

"Let me guess..."she thought for a fake second,'The Christmas Dance and you asking me to it."

"Bingo! We have a winner."

'Your not going are you?"she asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

"You're insane if you think that."he answered without any emotion.

'Don't worry. I'm not insane. I was just asking."Ammorie assured as she waved her hand.

"Need help?"he asked as he leaned towards her.

"No!...Yes."

"Which problem?"

"What is C if B is 12 and A is 12 and the two letters are next to each other?"

"That's easy. It's 144. When two letters are next to each other than you multiply them."Gaara explained as Ammorie wrote down the answer.

'Thanks. Now I'm done.'

"Good. 'Cuz there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Talking's not really my thing. You want advice or need someone to talk to, go to Yumi."she said,"You know she's the school's go-to-girl.'

"Actually...I wanted to ask you something."he said slowly.

Ammorie looked up at him, "What?"she asked suspiciously.

"Would you...Um...Would you like to be my date for the Christmas Dance?"Gaara asked, avoiding her gaze.

"Who are you and what have you done with Gaara?"she asked emotionless.

"Look. I'm only asking you so I can get everyone to stop bugging me."he explained.

"Well...If that's all it is, than.."she sighed,"I guess I will."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow than."Gaara sighed as he got up to leave.

"Wait."Ammorie exclaimed.

"Yeah?"

"Drop the jutsu."she ordered.

"Wha...How?...But I..."he stuttered.

"Just drop it now, Temari!'Ammorie growled as she held the door closed with a line of chakra incase she tried to escape.

"Fine. Release!"the person said as they released the jutsu. Standing where Gaara was, was now Temari.

"How did you know it was me?!"she shouted.

"The way you were walking was too feminine."she explained shortly."Also, Gaara wouldn't go to the dance in a million years...Unless I asked him to go with me."

"Seems like you know him more than me. And I'm his sister!"she sighed.

"I know him more than anybody. But I think Yumi's starting to get close to him also."Ammorie explained as she reached for her favorite kunai.

"Seems like my little bro' is finally opening up. What are you going to do with that?"she asked nervously.

"You have three seconds to get out of my room. Three...two.."she counted down as she twirled the weapon around her finger.

****

SLAM!!

"Troublesome blonde."Ammorie mumbled.

--

Please review! And give some nice ones! My self-esteem is getting really low and I need a little boost from some of my readers.


	19. Chapter 19:The dance!

Just read and review! please and thank you!

--

CHAPTER 16:THE DANCE!!

-the next night-6:00-

-Ammorie-

"I absolutely refuse to go to the dance!'Ammorie yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Please keep your voice down Ammorie. You'll scare the guys down the hall."Yumi said, trying to calm her down.

-Gaara-

"_I absolutely refuse to go to the dance!_" Gaara and Kankuro heard from down the hall.

"Wow! You sure caught a feisty one."Kankuro said proudly.

"I'm not going and there's nothing you can do to make me."Gaara growled as he gave him a major death glare.

"You can't scare me with that look. I'm used to it now."Kankuro chuckled as he looked at Gaara's defeated face.

"I'm still not going."

"Yes you are!"Sasuke growled as he came into the room. "Yumi and Temari are getting Ammorie so Kankuro and I are getting you."

"I hate you guys."

"We love you too Gaara!"Sasuke said in a high pitched, fan-girl voice."Now get dressed.'he ordered, returning to his normal voice.

"Dude. That scared me."Gaara said, with a look of disgust on his face.

-the gym-where the dance is being held-

"I can't believe you got me to come."Ammorie growled as she,

Yumi, Temari, Ino, Sakura, Kimiko, Usagi, and Ten-ten all walked into the gym.

Ten-ten was wearing a tight red dress that ended at her knees. She had her hair up in one bun with red ribbon streaming down. On her feet were red heels with string that wrapped around her legs.

Temari had a dark purple dress that ended about mid-thigh. Her hair was put up into a high ponytail with two pieces framing her face. Her heels were the same as Ten-ten's only black.

Ammorie wore a blood red dress that ended at her feet. Her hair was up(much to her dismay) in a bun with two black chopsticks. Her shoes were small black heels. Around her eyes, the girls had put on a mixture of black and red to make her eyes stand out more.

Yumi wore a long white dress that was long enough that you would trip over it if you didn't pick it up. She had the same kind of heels as Ten-ten and Temari only white. Her hair had been thrown up into a messy bun with short pieces hanging out and two long pieces framing her face.

Usagi had a black dress that ended just above her knees. On her feet were boots with high heels and went all the way up to her knees. Her hair was down and a little messed up that looked perfect on her.

Kimiko had on a fiery red dress that ended at her knees but had spiked fabric hanging down. She wore small red heels and had her hair in a half ponytail.

Sakura had on a tight black dress that showed her curves perfectly. On the side were cherry blossom flowers that started at mid-thigh and went down. It was strapless and backless. Her hair was up in a neat bun with ribbons like Ten-ten's only black.

Ino had on a lavender long dress that ended at her ankles. It had a silk layer with a light see-through layer covering it. Her hair was in pigtails but was joined into one low ponytail towards the bottom.

Compared to the girls, the guys looked dull. They all wore black/white tuxedos. Shika wore a black coat and white shirt. Sasuke, Gaara, Shino, and Choji were the same as Shika. However, Naruto, Hidan, and Kiba ditched the black jacket and had their ties loose.

"You girls look nice." Naruto said, being the first to speak up.

"Come on. Let's dance." Ten-ten cheered.

"I guess."Sakura sighed. Ino, Temari, Kimiko, and Usagi grabbed their guys and led them to the dance floor.

Sasuke walked up to Yumi, who was being shy again and trying to hide,"Would you care to dance, my beautiful Juliet?"he asked as he held out his hand and slightly bowed.

She giggled a little and took his hand,"I shall, my sweet Romeo."

"They're such a cute couple."Sakura sighed as she and Ten-ten sat down.

"Speaking of cute. Look who's coming towards you."

Sakura looked up and saw a guy around her age standing in front of her. He was tall and slightly muscular and his skin was pale, which went nicely with his long black hair. His face was emotionless but still had emotion at the same time.(confusing right?)

"Are you Sakura Haruno?"he asked smoothly.

"Yes. And you are?"

"My name is Sai. Would you care to dance?"he asked as he gave her his arm.

"Sure."she replied happily as he led her to the dance floor. When almost everyone was on the dance floor, a new song came on. It was the Cha Cha Slide by Mr. C.

-with Usagi-

"What the F ?!"Usagi shouted.

"Who F ing put that F ing song on?!"Hidan yelled.

-with Kimiko-

"Yay!!"Kimiko squealed.

"Come on Kim! Let's dance!"Naruto said as he jumped and stepped when the music said so.

-with Yumi-

"I know this song."Sasuke said.

"Come on dance Uchiha."Yumi giggled as she started to dance.

"**One hop this time!-**dun-** One hop this time!-**dun-**Everybody clap their hands!**

-skip-

After some cha cha slide, electric slid, and cotton eye joe, everyone was exhausted.

'That was fun."Temari said.

"Hey guys!!'Yumi yelled as she ran over to them.

"What's wrong with you?!"Sakura asked.

"Someone spiked the punch."she slurred as she leaned on Sasuke.

'Oh yeah! I can smell it!"he said as he pushed her away.

"Who did it?"Temari growled.

"It was the kitty!"Yumi exclaimed,"I named him Kanky!"

"She's officially declared drunk."Ino sighed.

"Oh no he didn't."Temari hissed.

"Who didn't do what?"Gaara asked.

"It was Kankuro! He's the one who spiked the punch!"she answered as she ran after him, who had just left out the door. When he heard that Yumi had gotten drunk, he ran for his life, since he knew Temari would kill him for doing something horrible to an innocent girl like her.

"You should take her up to her room."Hinata suggested.

'Alright."he said as he picked up the now unconscious Yumi,'See ya guys." he said as he left.

-Yumi 's room: Sasuke, Ammorie, and Gaara (and of course Yumi)-

'She's drunk too?!"Sasuke exclaimed as Gaara came in carrying Ammorie.

'Yeah. Hinata told me to bring her up here."he answered emotionlessly as he laid her next to Yumi, width wise.

"Hey Gaara? Has this happened before?"

"Once to Ammorie but never to Yumi."

"What happened?"

'Are you taking a survey or something?!'Gaara snarled.

"No. Just want to know what goes on around here.'he said calmly as he stared at Gaara, challenging him in his glaring contest.

"Fine."he said as he looked away. "Last time Ammorie had gotten drunk, she killed a couple Anbu that were trying to restrain her. Yumi distracted her and I was finally able to get my sand to hold her while I splashed water on her."he explained.

'Water?"Sasuke asked as he raised an eyebrow.

'Don't ask."Gaara mumbled as he looked at Ammorie.

All of a sudden they both heard a groan,"What happened? Why is my head pounding?'Yumi asked as she sat up. "Uh-oh."

'What's wrong?"Sasuke asked.

Yumi didn't answer but quickly crawled off her bed and ran for the bathroom. Both of the guys could hear gagging noises and knew what was wrong. "You better go check on her."

"Right." He got up and headed to the bathroom door. The door was open a little and he didn't hear anything inside. "Yumi? Are you alright?"he asked cautiously. He heard a moan as the door opened.

'I don't think so."she groaned before she fell against him. He picked her up and laid her on her bed.

-Usagi and Hidan-

Hidan had taken Usagi on top of the school roof and both of them were looking at the stars. Usagi had started getting cold, since it was snowing and it's winter, so Hidan gave her his jacket.

" F ! It's cold out here."Hidan cursed.

"You want to go inside?"

"Yeah. And let's go to my room."

"Why your room?"

" 'Cuz I F ing said so. Now let's go."

-Hidan's room-

Hidan's room was pretty much the same as Usagi's. Blood red walls, black blankets, even the knife under the bed.

"Omg! You worship Joshin too?!"Usagi asked.

"Yeah. I don't believe in God, Jesus, or the devil. Joshin is my leader."Hidan said proudly.

"Oh my..Me too!"

"Yeah. Yeah. Now get over here so I can give you something."

"Fine." she sighed. She walked over slowly, swaying her hips, teasing him. He had enough and grabbed her wrist and pulled her the rest of the way.

Immediately their lips crashed into one another. Usagi felt Hidan's tongue along her lips but decided to tease him. Hidan was getting impatient and lifted up his hand. He slowly made his way up her shirt, barely touching her skin. Usagi gasped and Hidan took the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. Shortly afterwards, they began playing tongue war and tonsil hockey.

Usagi moved her hands to his chest and began unbuttoning his shirt. He broke the kiss as they both caught their breath. When they had, Hidan went past Usagi's mouth and to her neck.

Usagi began to giggle as Hidan placed feathery kisses along her neck. "That tickles Hidan-kun."she mumbled.

'I know."he said as he moved back up to her mouth. All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door.

'Hidan-sama. Pein wants to see you."a monotone voice said.

Hidan growled,"Tell him I'm busy!"

'He said if you don't come right away, there will be severe consequences ."

"Go. It's okay.'Usagi whispered.

"But I'm busy with you."he whispered back.

"But I don't want you to get in trouble because of me."

'Fine. But wait until I'm farther away before you come out."Usagi nodded her head. "I love you, Usagi."he said as he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Me too."she whispered as he closed the door.

-Yumi's room-

"We should get you guys down to Nurse Shizune."Sasuke said worrying-ly.

"I'm fine Ducky. Really."Yumi said in a childish voice.

Ammorie was sitting with Gaara, trying to stifle a laugh(she's sober now),"Ducky?"she choked out.

"Yeah. Look at his hair! It looks like a duck's butt!'she said with a giggle. That did it. Ammorie let out the laughter as she and Gaara started cracking up.

"I'm going to let it slid since your drunk.'Sasuke said through clenched teeth.

'How do you know I'm still drunk?'Yumi asked as she leaned on Sasuke and drew circles on his chest.

'I can tell by the way you're acting."

"How do you know I'm acting? You can't say you don't enjoy the attention." she whispered seductively as she leaned closer to his face.

"Gaara. Can you restrain her?"

'Why? She's not being dangerous right now."Gaara asked with a confused face.

'Yes. But I need to deal with someone that's out in the hallway.'SAsuke answered as he backed away from Yumi, who was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

'Oohhh. Pretty rainbow.'she giggled.

"Fine.'Gaara held up his hand and thick sand tendrils wrapped around her wrists, ankles, and waist.

'Oh are we playing a game?!"she squealed.'I wanna play!"

Sasuke quickly left the room and headed to the hall.

-hallway-

"_Sasuke-kun? Where are you?_"Sasuke heard through the door.

"Hello Sasuke.'a voice growled.

"Hello Destiny's Child."Sasuke answered back.

'I think you know why I'm here."

"You're taking advantage of Yumi being drunk so you can use her as your new sex toy?"

"Oh no. I'm using her for more than that. You see, she is very special.'Neji pointed out as he came out of the shadows."She has two kekkai genkai, her sisters had one of the two also, plus she has the ability to control elements.'

'She does?!"Sasuke asked. He had never known about that!

'Oh she never told you? Oh well, guess she doesn't trust you as much as we both thought." Neji said, a sly smile on her face.

'What else do you need her for?"

'I want that power for myself. Orochimaru-sama has shown me how to get it. Now is the best chance."

'If you take it now, it'll be weakened.'Sasuke pointed out.

"How so? Onegai. Do tell."

'She's drunk. When you're drunk you're weaker. You take it while _she's_ weak, the power will be weak."

"You're smart, Uchiha. Now move out of the way. I'll have my fun with her tonight and tomorrow when she's sober I'll take it."

'Oh no. You're not going to get her."

"Why not? She'll come willingly in the state she's in. Plus she's too perfect to give up. Don't worry. I won't be too gentle with her."

"No! You're not going to do anything at all!"

"Oh yeah! Like you weren't going to take your chance!"

'I would never!!If you think that then you're mistaken. If you want her, you'll have to go through me!" "Not a problem."he smirked, confidence in his voice.

--

Another chapter. Please review! Tell me if you want more and I'll get up the next couple chapters.


	20. Chapter 20:Hospital and Tears

Just read and review! please and thank you!

--

Chapter 17:Hospital and Tears

half an hour later

Two bodies laid in the hospital beds. Around one, visitors had gathered.

"When is he going to wake up?"Temari whispered.

"How are we supposed to know?"Naruto asked.

"I wasn't asking you, dobe! I was asking Yumi since the doctor told her."

"She said he'll wake up within an hour to two hours."Yumi said emotionlessly as she looked at his heart monitor.

"**I can't believe this happened! I hate being drunk! My head is pounding and I did that while I was drunk. I still can't believe I got away from Gaara's sand.**"Yumi thought to herself.

flashback

_"...If you want her, you'll have to get through me!"_"_Yumi squealed in the room._

"_Bring it on, Destiny's Child."Sasuke teased. Neji quickly charged forward and went for Sasuke's stomach. He blocked the punch and struck Neji's jaw with his elbow. Neji quickly got up and tried to do a roundhouse. Sasuke blocked, dropped down and knocked Neji's foot out from under him. Neji was ready and landed on his hands, then his feet._

break in flashback

"Anyone know when that bastard Neji is going to wake up?"Kimiko asked.

"Why do you care?" Yumi asked.

" 'Cuz he did _something_, which we don't know what, to you, and I want to get back at him." she explained.

"He might wake up around the timethat Sasuke does."Yumi answered.

"Which is around now."Usagi said. The body in the bed stirred.

"Mmmm."Sasuke moaned,"Where am I?" He tried to sit up, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked up and red eyes met white.

"You shouldn't move too much yet."she said softly.

"Where am I?"he asked again.

'You're in the hospital."Usagi answered shortly.

'How did I get here? The last thing I remember is seeing Yumi and Neji."

"Uh..yeah..About that."Yumi said, reluctantly.

"What's wrong?" Yumi moved to the side and Sasuke saw Neji in the bed next to him. He had bandages wrapped in multiple places and Ammorie was sitting next to him.

"Ammorie. Why are you sitting next to Neji?"Gaara asked.

"I'm waiting for him to wake up so I can punch him unconscious again."she explained shortly.

"Oh. Okay."he said before he turned his attention back to Sasuke.

"No! Not okay!"Temari shouted,"Ammorie can't be hurting people whenever she wants."

"Why not? It's who she is...Just like me."Gaara defended.

Temari lost. She sat down with a 'humph' and glared at the floor.

"So...I have a question for Yumi."Naruto said.

"What?"

"How did they end up here?"

"Long story."

"We have time."Kankuro said.(He did get beat up by Temari but Yumi and Nurse Shizune healed him.)

"Well...okay."

back to flashback

_Sasuke and Gaara crept_ _down the hallway towards Neji's room.__He felt the ground leave his feet and hit the wall behind him. He looked up at Yumi and slowly blackness obscured his vision. Gaara stepped forward and grabbed her from behind. She started to struggle to get out of his grip but he held on tighter. _end of flashback

"Do you think something bad happened to Yumi?"Sasuke asked, more to himself than Gaara.

"We may have to fear the worse."

Neji's room

Sasuke slowly pushed open the door . They didn't expect what they were seeing!

Yumi sat on the floor, cross-legged, facing the doorway. Her hands were resting on her knees. She was rocking side to side a little, her head was tilted to the side a little. Her face showed confusion and her eyes had a distant look to them. Blood printed hands were on her cheeks, blood was smeared on her arms and covered her hands.

Neji laid on the floor in front of her. His hair was messed up and out of its ponytail. Bloody lines were on his arms and neck, obviously cuts. On his face was a smeared line of a darker blood, one that didn't belong to Neji.

"Yumi?"Sasuke asked cautiously. He slowly walked towards her. He knelt beside her as she looked at him.

"Did you see what I did Ducky? I hurt the bad guy. He was going to hurt me, he was going to do something bad to me." she said.

"Don't you think that was a little too far Yumi?"

"What do you mean Ducky? Didn't I do something good?"she asked.

"Yes you did a good thing now let's get you out of here." He picked her up and walked over to Gaara.

"He's still alive."Gaara informed as he stood up.

"He is?"Yumi asked, her eyes growing wide. She started to kick and toss her arms around,"No! No! He's supposed to be hurt really badly! He's not supposed to be okay!" Sasuke had to put her down because of all her thrashing around.

"Yumi! Calm down. "Sasuke shouted at her. "**Not the greatest thing to do!**" he realized as a fist came flying at him.

"Let me go! Let me go you meany sandman!"she yelled.

"Sorry Yumi but I gotta do this."Gaara sighed as he hit her pressure point and caused her to fall unconscious.

"What happened after that?"Naruto asked.

"Gaara got Ammorie and brought Sasuke here and me to Nurse Shizune."Yumi said. At that moment, a medic-nin walked in and walked over to Neji.

"This young man is lucky. If you didn't bring him here when you did, he would've died from blood loss or infection."she informed Gaara.

"Blood loss from scratches? And how from the infection?"Sasuke asked.

"The scratches were very deep and the lab results confirmed they were from finger nails. With the bacteria and dirt that was around him, it would've gotten infected."she explained. Everyone turned their heads and looked Yumi. She had her head down, her hair hanging in front of her face.

"Yumi?"Sasuke asked quietly as he placed his hand on her's. She jerked away and ran out of the room, tears flying behind her.

"Someone should follow her."Ammorie said.

"I will."Gaara volunteered as he stood up. He quickly ran out the door and in the direction that Yumi had.

(Sorry that a lot of things are with Yumi. I guess she's a main character? I'll try to get more of the others in)

Yumi

She ran as fast as she could to her car. She jumped in and started the engine. She slowly backed out of the hospital driveway and drove along the highway. She didn't exceed the speed limit, she didn't want to end up in the place she was running from. She was too busy with her thoughts that she didn't notice the black mustang behind her.

at the school

Yumi quickly parked her white convertible in the school parking lot and jumped out. She rushed through the school's double doors and made her way down the halls. All of a sudden she bumped into someone. She looked up and her eyes widened.

"Watch where you're going!" one of the girls yelled at her. In front of her were the only two American girls in the school, Ashley and Britney. Unfortunately she had bumped into Ashley.

"S-sorry."she said softly, tears still falling down her face.

"Aww. Look Ashley. The little baby is crying."Britney said in a childish voice.

"**I don't have time for them right now!**"Yumi yelled in her head. She got up and pushed them to the side, making both of them fall to the ground.

"Yeah, you better run you freak!"Britney yelled.

in her room with Gaara coming

Yumi was sitting on her bed, hugging her pillow to her chest, crying into it. There was a knock on the door and someone stepped in. Yumi couldn't tell who. Her lights were out and a very faint moonlight came through her window and onto the picture wall.

"W-who's there?"she chocked out.

"It's me, Gaara."a low voice growled. He stepped out of the shadows so Yumi could see him.

"W-why are you here?"

"I said I'd chase after you when you left from the hospital. You got everyone worried."

"S-sorry."she apologized quietly. Gaara heard a sniffle and knew she was going to start crying again.

"N-no. Don't cry." he pleaded as he went over to her. "To tell you the truth, I hate seeing girls cry."

"G-gaara?"Yumi asked.

"Yeah?"

"How come almost nothing ever seems to go in your favor no matter how hard you try?" she cried.

"I'm guessing this is about what the doctor said?" Yumi nodded her head.

"I didn't mean to hurt him. But I was drunk so I couldn't control myself, plus he made me break a little. I felt like killing him..when I saw the blood. My b-body wanted to see more, wanted to feel and hear his pain. I couldn't control it."Yumi said in between her sobs.

"The only thing I can say is: Forget about it. There's nothing you can do to change the past, no matter how hard you try."Gaara said softly, a voice rarely anyone heard.

at the hospital

"Well Uchiha, you seem just fine."the doctor said.

"So I can go?!" The doctor nodded,"Yes!"he said as he walked out of the room. He hurried down the levels and outside where Kiba was waiting for him.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep. Now let's get going. I need to see Yumi." Sasuke said as he jumped into Kiba's red convertible.

"Alright. Do you know why she was so upset?" he asked as he too got in.

"I don't know."Sasuke shrugged.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough."he said as he revved up the car and drove out of the parking lot.

back at Yumi's room

"You know what I've always wanted?"

"Hm?"

"When I'm depressed or crying, I've always wanted someone to hold me. They'd hold me close and comfort me and listen to me. They'd wait until I've calmed down to do anything."Yumi explained softly, occasionally sniffling or wiping away a tear.

She felt warmth around her and felt herself being pulled,"You know what...I've always wanted that too."Gaara sighed as he pulled her close.

Yumi sighed as she laid her head on his chest, tears continuing to fall.

20 minutes later

Sasuke walked into the girls' hallway, heading towards Yumi's room.

"**I wonder why she was so upset earlier.**"Sasuke thought as he opened her door.

Gaara was sitting against the headboard, his arm lightly around Yumi, the other hand on her head. Yumi had her head on his chest. One hand was on his chest, the other was hanging on her necklace that she always wore.

"Gaara?"Sasuke asked.

"Shhh."Gaara whispered as he carefully lifted her up. Sasuke walked over as Gaara laid her down. She began to stir and opened her eyes.

"Mm. Sasuke."she whispered.

"Shh. Go back to sleep."he said. He moved her hair and kissed her forehead. Her eyes closed as sleep overcame her. Sasuke turned around and pushed Gaara out of the room.

outside

"She wasn't too much trouble, was she?"Sasuke asked.

"Of course not."Gaara said,"You know what?"

"Hai?"

"Yumi...is just like me."

"How so?"

"She didn't have to great of a childhood. But she did have someone to comfort her. But then, one day, they disappeared for one reason or another. Now she's living with only memories of them. That one day had changed her future completely and changed her as well."

Sasuke looked at the floor,"Seems like you understand her more than me."he said quietly.

"Maybe. But you're the one she belongs with, not me. She deserves someone better than me, and that person is you."Gaara defended.

"What do you mean 'better than you'? What's wrong with you?"

'That's for me to know and few others. Unfortunately, you're not included in those few."

"Oh. Sorry."

" 'S 'kay. Anyway...we should get some sleep."Gaara pointed out.

'Yeah. Isn't it weird that a lot of things seem to happen at night?"Sasuke laughed.

Gaara smirked,'Hai. I guess."

" 'Night Subaku."

" G 'night Uchiha."

--

'Nother chapter. I already finished this on WordPerfect so I'm just copying and pasting it over. Sorry if it's not the best writing you've read but my other stories, mainly Konoha High, are better. I've gotten good reviews for Immortal Love too.

Read and review!


	21. Chapter 21:Preps and deals

Just read and review! please and thank you!

--

Chapter 18: Preps. and Deals

-a few weeks later-

Yumi was just coming out of her dorm room when she saw two people waiting for her. "Can I help you two?"she asked politely.

"We were just looking for the girl that ran into us a while ago."Ashley said.

'Yeah. Maybe you've seen her. Horrible black hair, freaky eyes, slutty clothes, overall ugly."Britney described.

"No. I've never known a girl by that description. "Yumi said calmly. She knew what they were up to and she wasn't going to put up with it.

"We're talking about you. Are you really that dense?"Ashley asked.

"If I was so dense why are my grades the best in the school, while your's are the lowest?"Yumi asked back as she held up a piece of paper. On it were the A students and failing students.

"How did you get that?!"they shrieked.

'I have my ways. Now tell me...why were you looking for me?"

"Yumi!"a voice called. The person came around the corner and they saw it was Gaara.

"Yeah?" Yumi asked. In front of her, she could've sworn she heard a pair of whimpers.

"Come on. You're going to be late for class."he said. He saw the two girls and looked at Yumi.

"Sorry. Just got a little held up. Tell everyone I'll be there in a few."

'Alright. Don't get into any trouble." he said as he walked away.

"Don't worry. It's Ammorie you should be worrying about."she called to his retreating back. After he rounded the corner, the two preps. let out their held breath. 'What's wrong with you guys?"

"He's scary. How are you not scared of him?"Ashley squeaked.

"Ughh! I hate it when people get like that towards my friends."Yumi defended.

"Doesn't he hurt you or anything?" Yumi shook her head no. "Doesn't he try to kill you? Hit you? Or hurt you in any way, shape, or form?"

"No, no, and no."Yumi answered. "I'm one of his friends. If you break through his tough-guy shell, underneath is a really nice, caring guy."

-around the corner-

"_If you break though his tough-guy shell, underneath is a really nice, caring guy._"Gaara heard.

"**You're too nice Yumi. But you're forgetting what's inside of me and what I've done.**'he thought before he left.

-back to the girls-

"So you're also friends with that Ammorie girl?!'they asked.

"Yeah. So what?"

"She's killed anbu easily! She's scary!'Ashley yelled.

"That's why they have me watch her. If it wasn't for Gaara and me, Naruto and a lot of other people would be slaughtered beyond recognition." Yumi said.

"Whatever. She's just a freak."Britney said.

The next second Britney was pinned against the wall with a kunai to her throat,'You say that again about any of my friends, I will personally track you down and Kami be my witness, you will die in my hands."Yumi threatened. "Understand?!" Britney nodded her head quickly, being careful not to hit the kunai.

Yumi backed up and removed the kunai and turned toward Ashley."Do you understand?!' She quickly shook her head and went over to Britney. She grabbed her arm and started dragging her away.

-lunch later that day-

"So.. Yumi. I heard you stood up against those preps."Ten-ten said slowly. Yumi stayed quiet as she picked at her food.

"Yumi?"Sasuke asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder,"Are you alright?"

"I don't know. I don't really feel too good."she whispered quietly.

"Hey freak!"they heard behind them. They turned around and saw Ashley and Britney standing behind them.

"What do you want?"Usagi asked as she deeply loathed preppy girls.

"We heard that Ammorie was the strongest one in the school. We want to see it in action."Ashley said.

"Yeah right! Like you stand a chance against her!"Sakura laughed.

"Oh we're not fighting her!"Britney said in her high-pitched voice.

"We have someone else for her partner."Ashley said as she moved to the side. The boy raised his head and everyone's eyes widened.

"You!"Yumi yelled.

--

'Hello Yumi."Neji said as he stepped forward. She leaned back as Sasuke wrapped his arms around her.

"The fight will be a deal."Ashley said,"Neji wins against your partner : she goes with him and does whatever he wants. Ammorie wins against his partner: she can do whatever she wants with him." When they heard the winning prizes, they relaxed. There was no way Neji would win!

"You're on.'Ammorie said simply. 'This is going to be too easy."

"I wouldn't be too confident. This _is_ a tag-team fight."Neji added,"You choose a partner you want. Mine is Zaku."

"Fine."Ammorie said as she looked over the table. "I choose Yumi."she said simply.

'A-ammorie? Are y-you sure that's such a good thing?"Yumi asked,"I-I don't think I'm strong e-enough to fight either of them."

'You can do it, Yumi. I know you can."Sasuke whispered in her ear. Yumi shifted on his lap.

'I-I don't think I can."she whispered back.

"You can. I believe in you, we all do."

"Are you sure?" Sasuke nodded his head,"Well, then I'll fight with Ammorie."she announced.

"Great! We'll go tell Tsunade-sama."Ashley said happily as she turned to leave.

Neji moved forwards and leaned near Yumi,"I'll be waiting for you after I win."

Yumi hid her face in Sasuke's chest(she's sitting side-saddle) and scrunched up as she held onto his shirt,.

"How are you so sure you're going to win?"Usagi asked.

" 'Cuz I'll be taking on Yumi. And I can win easily against her, since she's just a weakling when it comes to fighting ." He suddenly felt his feet leave the ground as something connected with his jaw.

"You shut your mouth asshole or else I'll stuff it for you!"Yumi yelled before she left the cafeteria .

"Did she just swear without her inner self running rampage?"Ino asked, blinking from the shock of what she just heard.

"I think so."Kiba said thoughtfully.

"Whoo! That's my girl!'Usagi cheered.

"I'll go make sure she doesn't get into any trouble."Sasuke said quickly as he got up and left.

'Wait for me!'Ammorie called,"I'm coming too."

-at the waterfall-

Yumi was at the training post, throwing kunai at target marks. She threw six kunai at once, aiming for the red circles. They all hit..except one.

"Ahh! I swear, that fucking Neji is going to pay if I lose to him!" she growled as she threw more and more, her inner self starting to leak out.

"Yumi?"a voice said from behind her. She threw a kunai without looking and heard it lodge itself in the tree behind her. "What the hell was that for?! You could've killed me!"an all too familiar voice shouted.

Yumi turned around and saw Sasuke stuck to the tree with the kunai in his shirt,"Oh! I'm so sorry Sasuke-san! I didn't know it was you. I'm sorry. Gomen nasai!"she said quickly as she pulled the weapon away. She was still saying sorry again and again until Sasuke grabbed her shoulders and covered her mouth.

"I heard you the first time. I forgive you so calm down."

"Mm. Mhmh mhft termf hm."she said, her words muffled by Sasuke's hand. He removed it, forgetting he had done that,"What?"

"I said,'Yeah. But I could've killed you.' And it would've been all my fault, everyone would be mad at me and hate me, then your ghost would probably haunt me in my dreams about what I did, and then I'd never be able to forgive myself and I'd end up killing myself!"she said in a long line of words.

Sasuke tensed up suddenly and his voice became serious,"Dying is not an option for you, Yumi Saito. I would not allow it." (A/N: Okay. So I took that from a story I read on quizilla, but at least the name is different. Not like I'm getting this published.)

Yumi looked up at him with tear filled eyes,"Why not?"

" 'Cuz there are too many people here that need you. If you leave, who's going to beat the c out of Neji for saying things about you?"he joked.

Yumi smiled shyly,"So even if you died, you'd make sure I was still alive?"Sasuke nodded his head,"Why? I'm completely useless. I'm just a burden to everyone. I'm a weakling, a good-for-nothing, cry baby, weakling."

Sasuke grabbed her shoulders and shook her back and forth,"Stop saying that! You're not a weakling or anything else that you keep saying. You're a very smart, beautiful girl that has friends and abilities that people wish they had."

"What abilities?"she asked suspiciously.

'The ability to move an element." Yumi tensed up.

"H-how did you find out a-about that?"

"He found out from Neji."Ammorie said as she came into the circle. "Nice place you got here."

"Ammorie? What are you doing here?!'Yumi exclaimed.

"I came with Sasuke. And I'm here to help you train . So let's get going!"

"** Arigato Sasuke, Ammorie. . . . everyone .**"Yumi thought as she trained with Ammorie.

--

_There's another chapter. Read and reveiw. _


	22. Author's Note

Author's Note!!!

I just want to tell any of you people that are actually reading, whether you like it or not, if I don't get any more reviews for this story, I'll have no choice but to delete it. Besides, I can't put my Konoha College(sequel) up because a lot of people don't like own characters and this story stays around that kind of thing.

**If you don't want this story deleted please give more reviews!!!!!!**


End file.
